Time Warp
by Ron W.312
Summary: The group is back in the portal, but this time they have some unsuspecting newsies with them. They get thrown throughout history and their numbers slowly diminish. But is there some point to all this crazy time jumping?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well here is the sequel! Hope you like it. Please review. I would love to know where all you guys think the girls should end up in the story. I got a few places picked out but if you have any suggest I'm open to them! I own nothing of Newsies and I own nothing of what could be brought up in the story. By the way this was all written on my IPad so there are probably a lot of mistakes.

**Run in with the Knights of the Round Table**

We were back in the darkness I hoped I would never have to see again. I wasn't as panicked as I was the first time but there were more of us than before and it would be hard to find everyone in complete darkness.  
"Guys! We need to find everyone!" I shouted.  
"Ya don' have ta scream." Spot said in my ear. I whirled around and accidentally hit him.  
"Jesus! What was dat for?" He shouted.  
"It was an accident." I screeched covering my mouth. I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Got everyone together. Now we wait, right?" Pearl said quietly grabbing my hand. I searched for Spot and finally found him and grabbed his hand. A few minutes later dull lights surrounded us in a circle. "Where are we supposed to go?" Pearl asked in a worried voice.  
"I don't know." I whispered. "Spot grab her hand." I told him as I looked around for somewhere that wouldn't kill us.  
I walked around in a circle not really sure what I was doing. Then I saw the light come around where I used to stand. Everyone fell in the hole and I had to dive to get in before it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. I opened my eyes to see a clear blue sky that had hardly any trace of clouds. Then I realized that I was falling. I turned over and saw the blue water coming at me just as I hit it. I swam to the surface and saw that everyone was safe on the shore of the lake or ocean. I swam towards them and fell on the shore.  
"Why must I be the one to fall in the water?" I asked trying to catch my breath.  
"Let's try to figure out where we are." Pearl said pulling me up to my feet.  
"Alright." I said not fighting when they dragged me to towards the forest that surrounded the lake.  
We wandered around for a little while. I had the feeling that someone was following us but when I looked back there was nothing. We were in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by trees when the clank of metal finally found us.  
"Halt! Who goes there?" A British sounding voice asked from behind a group of trees.  
"What's halt mean?" Jack asked Jaws quietly.  
"I said who goes there?" the voice asked again angrily.  
"We're lost! Can you help us?" I screamed.  
The voice finally broke through the trees. It was a group of guys in chain mail and riding horses.  
"In the name of the king you are under arrest." Someone else said sliding of their horse and pointing a sword at me.  
"Whoa...we didn't do anything. Why are we arrested?" I asked throwing my hands up.  
"Invading the king's property." another said joining the other knight pointing swords at us. "Tie them to the horses." he ordered. A different guy came up to us with rope. He tied my hands and then started to tie Spot's hands when he punched him.  
"Spot!" I shouted. Then I had to pull the rope and punched the guy that tied my hands. I wiggled out of the rope getting a nice rope burn in the process. "Run!" I shouted heading back in the direction that we came.  
I dodged trees every once in a while and looked back once to make sure we were all there. That's when I ran into a tree. I sat up and rubbed my head seeing that I didn't run into a tree but a person. He was older than me but not by a whole lot. Maybe twenty or so. He had dark hair and dark eyes to match. His skin was pale and he was dressed different than the guys in chain mail with Brown pants and a dark blue shirt.  
"Stop!" the guy with the rope said catching up to us. "Merlin? What in god's name are you doing here?"  
"She's...She came from the lake." Merlin said slightly out of breath.  
"Wait. Merlin. As in Merlin in Camelot and King Arthur?" I asked in quick voice.  
"You know him?" The, I assumed, knight asked.  
"She came from the lake! She's the lady!" Merlin said getting to his feet.  
"Impossible." one said in a disbelieving voice.  
"Hold up. Lady? As in Lady of the Lake?" Pearl asked with an arched eyebrow.  
"Sitting in a forest debating if I live in a lake is getting us nowhere." I said flatly.  
"They are under arrest. Tie them up." The head knight said quickly.  
"Enough of this crap! Will you stop trying to arrest us for doing nothing?" I shouted as thunder roared.  
"Holy crap." Cap muttered.  
"Don't go crazy or anything." Chick said watching the sky. There was a splash of waves coming from the lake. I could have sworn someone was screaming but by the looks of the people around me they didn't hear anything. I started to feel like Harry when the dementors came after him.  
"Send her back." the one with the rope said.  
"Don' touch her!" Spot screamed as they pushed me towards the lake. The head knight was holding him back at sword point.  
"You can't send her back. She comes and goes on her own free will." Merlin argued with the knight that was pushing me towards the angry looking water.  
All I could think about was the day at the docks. How it got darker and darker the longer I was under and the chill that came over me before it all went black. I was afraid and I wasn't going to lie. My feet touched the water and I knew that the knights wouldn't let me come back out. I hid my worried looked as I turned to look back at my friends. When I looked at my feet that were invisible due to the dark water. Then there was a worried face that came only a few feet away from me.  
"Help." a bubble came from the scared face. Then there was a hand around my ankle and I was pulled towards the middle of the lake. I opened my eyes to the darkness but saw a bright blue face. The same face I saw at my feet before I was dragged in. "Do not be afraid. You are safe in my domain. I need your help though." She kinda looked like a mermaid from the Pirates: On Stranger Tides. "All you have to do is pretend to be me for as long as you're here. Those fools have been bothering me and throwing things into my precious lake. Will you please do this for me?" I gave a quick nod. "Good. Now just go with what happens and they will believe you are me." With that she let me swim up and I had barely enough time to catch my breath when there was a burst of water and I was in a bubble. There was a mumble of words but I didn't hear anything and then I was back on the shore with a shocked Merlin and everyone else looking like I just walked on water.  
"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked looking at them like they were crazy.  
"The king needs to know about this." The head knight said leaping onto his horse and riding back the way they came. The other knights quickly followed suit.  
"We should follow them." Merlin said leading the way and we all followed behind him not really sure where we were going.  
We walked throughout the woods. I was soaked and the sun didn't seem to dry them. Branches and roots nearly tripped us as we broke through the tree line. I heard several gasps as we saw the castle. It was huge and had so many different shapes. Some parts were circular and some were square. It was really amazing how so simple it was but yet it seemed almost untouchable. We forced our feet to separate from the ground and traveled toward the object that started our paralysis. The castle loomed over us when they pushed the girls to one side and the boys to the other. Spot and the other guys nearly beat the knights that pushed them but they saw our warning glances and quickly backed off and followed the knights to where ever they were lead.  
(Jack's POV)  
They were pushed away from the girls. The only reason they jumped through that wall. The stares that looked over the knight's shoulders stopped them from doing anything. He saw the weird look that one of the knights gave Jaws in the woods. He didn't like it. He would do what it took to keep him away from her. They ended their journey in a hall that had what seemed like thousands of doors. The knight pointed them each into a room. Jack was amazed by the size of the room. It was like two of the bunk rooms combined. There was a huge four poster bed with a trunk at the end. In a far off corner there was a huge dresser with carefully designed flowers and birds on branches carved into it. Someone walked in and laid clothes on the bed but Jack was too busy taking in everything to notice the squeak the door made.

There was a knock on the door and he turned to see a servant in nice clothes. Her hair was straight and flew well past her shoulders. Her green eyes looking up from the floor only once.  
"Supper is nearly ready. The king will be wishing to see you as well as your friends." she said curtsying and walking out the door. He looked at the clothes on the bed. They looked a lot like...what's his face' clothes. What was his name? Mer...Mer something...  
Jack put the clothes on quickly when he heard the other doors squeak. His shirt was a light green and his pants were a dark tan. He walked out to see the other boys. Spot had on dark brown pants and a navy blue shirt, not very different from what he had on earlier. Skittery looked uncomfortable in the scratchy material. The black based fabric didn't seem too happy with him either. Mush had a smile on his face but it was more of an encouraging smile than a real smile. The indigo shirt matched the brown pants easily. Race was the first to voice his dislike.  
"Dey crazy o' sumtin? It's as crazy as Nut." Race said watching as Spot boiled over at his comment. "Dis stuff ain't worth jack." he finished with a smile tugging at his light blue shirt and tan pants that matched Jack's.  
Merlin waved them towards the end of the hall. He pushed open the huge doors that opened up to a huge table that was being set by several people. "Sit down. Everyone else will be coming in shortly." Merlin said with a wave of his hand. They all sat and waited.  
(Nut Job's POV)  
I took in the room and found my way to the small window that was out of the way. It was beautiful. I found a field that I would have to investigate later. There was a soft knock on the door and I turned to see a girl walk in with a navy dress on her arm. I guess I looked good in dark colors... She helped me get in the dress and tied up the god awful lace up back. I looked down at it and it made me think of Merida from Brave. It was surprising how comfortable it was. I followed the girl out the door to see my friends admiring their dresses. Chick had a dull red dress on that she twirled around in for a few minutes. Jaws looked happy with the lavender dress she had while Pearl looked envying Chick's dress wishing she had the red instead of the lime green dress she had. Cap looked happy with the light blue dress.  
"Follow me, please." the girl who helped me said heading down a long hallway.  
We followed and tried to remember where our rooms were. We stared down little hallways to find some sort of landmark to help us to our rooms. I nearly ran into the girl when she stopped to open huge wooden doors. There was a huge table in the middle of the room that held plates and cups. When we walked in the boys nearly trampled us with questions of concern. I ignored the questions hearing a sort of clicking in the hall. It was like heavy boots walking. I looked at my friends faces and knew they heard the noise too.  
"Maybe we should sit. Quickly." Pearl said finding the nearest chair she could find.

We all scrambled into our chairs when the door was opened. In the door way was the stereotypical King Arthur or at least the King Arthur I've always seen. He was tall with blonde hair and I assumed blue eyes but they had a tint of green.  
"Merlin, here, tells me you came from the lake. And do I have the pleasure of being in the presence of the Lady of the Lake?" he asked taking his own high backed chair.  
"I am a lady and I came out of the lake so if you wish to call me the Lady of the Lake I will answer." I said felling impressed by how I was telling the truth but making them think I was the Lady. It was fun.  
"Well then we shall feast then enjoy the rest of the night." Arthur said digging into the meal that was brought out.  
It reminded me a lot of Midevil Times without the jousting and stuff. Spot made a fact of telling everyone that the wine was crap and wasn't strong enough. The other guys didn't complain they just drank. Our girl group seemed to be the only ones not chugging the stuff. We all excused ourselves from the table at different intervals. Pearl and I stared at the wall behind the table. The others had left and we were left listening to the drunken babble of the rest of the group.  
"Excuse us." I said pushing away from the table. We both left and they had no clue.  
"Where are we going?" Pearl asked as we wandered around the castle not really sure where we were.  
"We wander and open random doors hoping that someone isn't stripping." I replied as we opened a door. Someone screamed as it swung open. We ran down the hall not looking back or stopping till we were on the other end of the castle.  
"Let's not do that again." Pearl said trying to catch her breath.  
"They went this way!" Someone yelled with heavy footsteps coming towards them.  
"Crap." I said opening the nearest door and falling into the room which was full of knights swinging swords and other sharp dangerous objects.  
We ducked things coming at our heads and dodged other things that attacked us at different angles and places. I personally dived out the window to avoid a sword to the gut. It was a few minutes before Pearl jumped out and landed on top of me. Luckily it was a first floor window so I wasn't crushed when she fell on me. We looked around and realized we were near a field with a bunch of wanna be knights trying to shoot bows. I snickered when one of guys hit a tree instead of the target. He shot me a weird look. He looked at Pearl and smirked.  
"I'd like to see a lady best me in archery. Will thou try?" He asked in a mean tone holding out the bow.  
"Stuck up knight is going down!" Pearl said angrily nearly ramming my head into the grass as she pushed off to get to him.  
The knight was going to get what he deserved. Pearl was always better when it came to archery. She was more of Katniss and I was the Hulk. She whipped the bow from his hands and shot an arrow hitting the target.  
"Take that you bad shot foot licker!" she said dropping the bow at his feet. "Let's go to sleep. This is tiring."  
We walked to the castle trying to find our rooms when I heard the familiar scream of Jaws. We both ran toward the door. I pushed it open and there was the head knight that tried to tie me to his horse.  
"Get off my sister creep!" I screamed shoving him into the huge dresser.  
"The king has agreed that I shall marry her." He said with a weird smile.  
"We'll see about that. Where's this king and let's see how far my foot goes up his ass." I screeched grabbing Jaws and dragging her down the hall. "MERLIN!" I screamed down the halls.  
"What?" he asked stumbling out of a door.  
"Where's the king?" I asked through my teeth.  
"The king is here." Arthur said walking from farther down the hall.  
"What's this about my sister marrying some knight?" I said snapping at him.  
"He asked and I gave my approval." He said brushing it off.  
"What about my approval. I don't give it!" I screamed hearing a door squeak open.  
"The wedding is being planned already. We can't stop it now." Arthur said with a shrug.  
"Well stop it! You're the king. You can stop it any time you'd like!" I shouted not caring about the people behind me.  
I saw him mumble something to a knight and he came over to me prying my hands off Jaws arm. With me screaming and kicking he dragged me away. I heard someone else screaming but I couldn't stop myself from screaming. We went through several halls and down loads of stairs. I heard the squeak of metal and then it went black.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Another chapter of twisted knight realm! Enjoy! I own nothing of Newsies or anything that could be brought up in the story.

**Problems in Camelot**

(Spot's POV)

Spot blinked several times trying to get the searing headache to leave. When it refused he took in the dungeon he and Nut had been thrown into. This is what happens when you stand up for a woman. Knight's drag you to the belly of the beast. It was dark and the dark metal of the bars blended into the dark night. He heard soft crying. He looked around and saw Nut was curled up on the bed holding her knees like she did when she heard Pearl was taken.

"What chose crying for?" He asked crawling on the bed next to her.

"I'm a…a terrible sister. She keeps getting…taken and-and I can't do anything." She cried into her knees.

"You need ta let her fight her own battles. Let's worry 'bout getting' outta here." Spot said pulling Nut to her feet and dragging her to the door of their prison.

It didn't take too long to pick the old locks on the door. They were running to higher ground and were out of the castle in a flash. Nut kept looking back.

"We can come back for dem." Spot said dragging her along. He wanted her safe and away from the crazy people that tried to drown her in the lake. He saw how scared she really was.

"Spot…I think we're safe." She panted. "Come on. I think the lake is somewhere around here." She said walking past branches and tree roots. He heard her laugh and couldn't help but smile. She was perfect. She always was but hearing her laugh lit up his whole world. It went quiet as she turned a tree.

"Nut?" Spot asked only to see her fall to the ground from behind the tree. He ran to her side. She was hurt. Bad. He looked at the tree and saw Race standing there…with a knife.

"Spot…yous know she was gunna houit us all. Betta her dan us." Race said trying to explain his actions.

"You-!" Spot started but stopped when Nut grabbed his arm and stopped him from getting up.

"Don't." She mumbled. "I want my sister." She said quietly sound completely different then just moments before.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the castle. She looked scared and pale when he looked down at her. She gave a weak smile as the tears slide down her face. He refused to cry when he sat her on the bed and her friends swarmed around her. He tried to get away but she wouldn't let go of his hand. It was a long time before her grip disappeared.

"Nut?" Jaws asked through a tear filled voice.

"Don't be gone…please…" Pearl's weak voice whispered.

Spot couldn't stay. He wouldn't stay. His life was gone. The only thing he cared about gone. He found a room that was far away and just screamed. He let his anger out. He threw things. He knocked things over. When his rage was depleted he sat in a corner and cried. He had never felt such sadness. It was worse than his grandmother dying. Worse than finding out neither of his parents wanted him. The love of his life was just killed by his so called friend.

He had fallen asleep. He knew it when he saw Nut dancing with his grandmother. He joined them and from exhaustion they fell on the soft dream grass. Spot looked down at Nut wishing he'd never have to wake up. She was lying on his chest. She looked up with brown eyes that knew the truth about everything. Her face grew serious and her eyes showed fear.

"Spot. Please wake up soon." She said with tears falling down her face. HE was ripped from the dream and was floating in darkness.

(Nut Job's POV)

Spot had been unconscious for hours. Since they threw them in the dungeon. He hit his head on something and he hit it hard. He was bleeding pretty bad when the knights let them out. She ordered them to carry him to her room for two reasons. One he was really heavy and two I had no clue where my room was. They did as I said and now here I am with an unconscious Spot. I could have sworn a tear had fallen from his closed eyes but I could be seeing things. I did hit my head too. I decide to crawl up on the huge bed hoping that letting him know I was there would somehow wake him up. I put my head on him like a pillow and I started babbling.

"You are scaring me Spot. I just wish you'd wake up. I was thinking about your grandma today and all the stuff you told me about her. I wish I could have met the most important person to you before she died. I bet we'd have some weird potato thing in a park for lunch. We would do something…I don't know dance maybe till we were so tired we couldn't do anything. We'd lay in the grass and stare at the clouds. But Spot you have to wake up. Spot. Please wake up soon." I finished as Jack walked in looking furious. I quickly got off the bed and moved back to my chair.

"Nut. I can't let her get married. No ta dat knight. He-he don' know nothin' 'bout her." Jack said trying to find words.

"Then stop it. I can't do anything. I'm under castle arrest with an unconscious boyfriend. Let your inner newsie come out on the pompous brat." I looked at his confusion and explained, "Kick his tuti fruity ass." That seemed to light something inside of him. He ran out the door with purpose. When he walked out the door I went to it and slide the lock into place.

I went back to the bed and sat on the edge. I said a quiet prayer to get him to wake up. I took his hat off that he didn't take off throughout our trip. I moved to the bottom of the bed and was just about to go to sleep when Spot punched me in the face.

"Holy-" I bit my lip trying not to curse too much.

(Spot's POV)

He was back in the castle. Jack was talking to him about how sorry he was but he wasn't paying attention. He was looking for Race and was looking for blood. He ran into everyone at least once. Pearl was teary eyed and didn't say much. None of the girls really said anything. Skittery was sad but only because Chick was upset. Mush was the only one who seemed honestly upset. When he finally got sight of Racetrack he was hiding behind Skittery. Spot charged and pushed Skittery out of the way and swung blindly.

"Holy-" Nut's voice came sharply.

He opened his eyes and there she was at the end of the bed. "You're alive." He whispered pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah I'm alive and I also have a bloody nose. Thanks!" She said as blood fell from her nose. He let her go only to grab her face and kiss her through the blood that was racing down. "Spot, my nose is bleeding and honestly I don't like the taste it's leaving in my mouth." She said pushing him away from her.

"I don' care. Yous is alive. Dat's all dat matters." He said pulling her closer.

"Spot I'm glad I'm alive to but blood doesn't come out of clothes." She said through a laugh.

"Hold ya head back. I'll gets somethin'. He said hopping off the bed and grabbing a fancy looking piece of cloth and running it back to her. "Dere ya go."

"Thank you." She held the white cloth to her nose till it had stopped bleeding. "What was going on inside your head?" She asked throwing the cloth on the floor.

"Bad stuff. Don' wanna talk 'bout none of it. Just come he'e please." He begged her to sit next to him.

"Fine, but only because your cute." She said smiling as she got closer to the headboard.

"I ain' cute. I-" Spot started.

"Hush you stupid." She said. "I have a price you know?" She looked up at him. "For sitting up her instead at the comfy bottom of the bed." She said with an arched eyebrow.

"And what's dat?" He said kissing her forehead.

"I want to know your real name." She said taking in his disapproving face.

"Ya hafta know?" He asked as she moved back towards the end of the bed. "Aight. Aight." He said quickly. "It's…it's…a…Connor." He mumbled into her hair.

"It's a pretty name." She said with a yawn. He looked down and saw how tired she looked.

"Ya need ta sleep." He said shifting trying to get off the bed.

"No I don't." She hid a yawn. "Perfectly fine." She said bouncing off the bed.

"NUT! SPOT!" Jack's voice echoed throughout the stone halls.

(Jack's POV)

Why did he listen to Nut? She always got him in trouble. He did as she had said and soaked the knight, but it wasn't going to well with his other knightly friends. Jack was running down the halls dragging Jaws with him. She looked like something was wrong with her. He searched for any of his friends but they all seemed to have disappeared. He screamed, "NUT! SPOT!" as he rounded the corner and smashed into the door. It didn't move.

"What Jack?" Nut asked looking kinda bothered.

"I can't find no bodys. Dey just disappeared." Jack explained pushing her aside and shutting the door so the knights would have a harder time breaking it down.

"That- they couldn't have- unless…" Nut started and stopped several times. He looked over Nut's shoulder and saw the wall give a shimmer and the wind picked up.

"Not again." Jaws mumbled.

"Might as well get it over with." Nut said dragging Spot into the wall. Jack and Jaws raced to reach the tunnel before they were stuck alone in Camelot.

(Jaws' POV)

Jack had saved her. He had become her Batman. Nut didn't do anything to save her and she was kinda glad. She, of course, would never tell her sister that she was a little to overprotective because that could mean Nut would give her the cold shoulder. She was way too good at the cold shoulder. They both raced down the halls. Jack was looking back at her weird and Jaws was staring love struck at the young hero. They had just found Nut and Spot when the portal came back to attack them. Nut and Spot raced in tired of waiting for it to suck them in. Jack dragged Jaws through the wall. She heard the crack of wood as the door was busted down and the darkness replaced the beautiful Camelot.

(Pearl's POV)

She tumbled onto a brick like street. All she remembered was arguing with Race. Again. She tried to explain her point on things but he just kept saying he was sorry. She was tired of sorry. To be a man he's got to get over himself. Pearl rubbed her eyes trying to get used to the lights that were everywhere. When her vision had adjusted she saw men walking around looking like Al Capon. Each had a fedora of different colors and trench coat looking jackets.

"Great. The 19 somethings…" Pearl mumbled brushing herself off avoiding Race's worried glances.

(Chick's POV)

The ground just fell from their feet. Skittery, Mush, Cap and Chick fell into the unknown darkness not sure where they would end up. As the darkness left they searched. They were on a boat. Chick accidently elbowed someone.

When he grunted she asked quietly, "Where are we going?"

"Ta Roanoke. Gunna start a new settlement dere." He grumbled and rolled on his side.

"Roanoke?" Cap asked worried.

"Guess we'll find out what happened to the lost colony." Chick mumbled avoiding Mush and Skittery's terrified looks.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So another chapter. R&R please! Also if you have any ideas on where the group should be dumped please tell me! I own nothing of Newsies or anything that gets brought up in the story.

**Merry Men and the Mafia**

We ran into another forest. I heard Spot give a harsh sigh. Jack and Jaws were right behind us neither of them looking to happy. I gave up and just fell in the clearing that we appeared in. It felt very much like the first time we fell through the portal.  
"Oh dear...we might want to go before she freaks." Jaws said in a matter of fact voice.  
"She's already a freak." Jack chuckled before he scrambled away from Spot.  
"Dear me..." I mumbled feeling my mind imploding from all the stuff going on. I had no clue where my friends were and a knight just tried to marry my sister. It was enough to knock any sane person off their rocker.  
"Ya alright?" Spot asked sitting next to where I was laying.  
"Spot...a knight just tried to marry my sister and not to mention your melon was cracked trying to help me. God knows what happened in the freaking coma thing. My friends are MIA and you think I am alright? IM NOT! I'm losing it and this forest crap we keep getting dumped into is annoying the daylights out of me. End up in another Forbidden Forest I might go on a killing spree in search of centaur blood!" I shouted at the tree tops as something moved causing several leaves to fall. "Did you see that?" I questioned.  
"See what?"Jaws asked looking up.

"What's a centaur?" Spot asked Jack who looked as confused as he did.  
"Stop." A voice that seemed to come from every direction.  
"That..." I mumbled. I crawled off the ground and gave a very loud sigh. I looked down the four person line.  
"Aren't you a lovely little thing. Dress is a bit out of date but you are gorgeous in it none the less." a voice in my ear breathed. I thought of a quick little move to come face to face with the creep. I wrapped my leg around the guys behind me, turned and pushed him to the ground pinning him to the ground. "Fighter too. Not bad. Not many can say they bested Robin Hood."  
"Come on! Robin Hood! Whoever runs this portal crap? GET A LIFE! QUITE MESSING WITH ME!" I shouted to the sky giving Robin enough time to shift and put me on my back.  
"Get off her!" Spot shouted kicking Robin off me. With a grunt Robin rolled on his side. Before long there was a spear at his throat.  
"John..." Robin choked from the ground. "Leave him be."  
"But..." John stuttered.  
"They are lost and need our help. Let's be gentlemen and show them to their temporary home." Robin said standing still holding his side.  
With that several other people came out of the bushes or out from behind trees and pushed us to follow Robin. While we were walking I got a better look at the people who were taking us away. Robin was tall and of course had blond hair. People who control magical portals like stereotypes I guess. Basic British dude that you see in every Robin Hood movie, but he has slight British accent not like Cary Elwes in Men in Tights but an accent none the less. No tights either. They were all wearing semi normal clothes for whatever time period this was. He seemed a bit young for an outlaw. Maybe twenty. I can't tell anymore. I gave up on this portal stuff in Camelot. We came up to a ladder hidden by branches and ivy. Robin did a little swoop of his arm signaling for me to go up first. I raised my eyebrows. He was crazy.  
"I'm not stupid you know. Climb up the ladder I'm going last." I said grabbing Jaws arm stopping her from going up.  
"As you wish." Robin said making me think he was Wesley. He climbed up the ladder pulling John up behind him. Spot went next followed by Jack and then the rest of the merry men climbed up. It was finally our turn and Jaws was anxious to see what was up there while I was worried about what might be down here. Jaws sped up the ladder while I tried not to fall off it. When we reached the top we saw a tree house town. It reminded me a lot of something I had seen in a different Robin Hood movie, but I couldn't remember which one. I tried to hide my amazement but no one was doing very well at that.  
"Welcome to paradise." Robin said enjoying our shock a little too much.  
(Pearl's POV)  
The jazz music was blaring as they walked down the street searching for someone to help them. Pearl found a group of people crowded in a corner.

"Excuse me?" She asked walking over to the group only to see crates of something that they were trying to get into a secret door. "Crap." She said quickly as the giant guys came after her. She didn't try to run. If she did they would have caught her anyway. They threw her over her shoulder as they caught Race too.

"Got us caught by da Mafia. Nice goin'." Race mumbled when they were thrown into a dark room and a bolt slide from the outside.

Race went to the door seeming to look for something…or someone. Pearl didn't like where this was going. Race was shouting something in maybe Italian, but Pearl wasn't sure. A reply finally came from Race's screams.

"Anthony…ain' seen ya in a while. You jus' disappeared after dat dame." a guy who looked a lot older than either Race or Pearl said.

"Long story. But ya boys threw us in here. What's wit the sneaking stuff Dragon?" Race answered.

"Ya missed a lot didn' ya. Alcohol's banned. Prohibition. Getting' lots a money smuggling stuff and runnin' secret bars and gamblin' spots." Dragon looked over Race's shoulder at Pearl. "Dat da dame?" He asked.

"Dat's me goil." Race said. "So can ya get us out?" Race said getting back on topic.

"Have ta talk ta da boss but I'm sure I can. Sit tight." Dragon said shutting the door and locking it.

"What the hell?" Pearl asked after a long silence.

"What? He's an old friend." Race said sitting down away from her.

"Old friend? You need to expand on that a bit more." Pearl said getting angry.

"I was part of da Italian Mafia, before I was a newsie."Race mumbled after a long pause. "It's all I knew. Me fader was in it and so was da rest of me family. When I saw all da bad deys were doin' I got out. Changed me last name and was a newsie ever since."Race finished not wanting the people outside to hear.

"Why do you go to the tracks? Does it have something to do with the Mafia?" Pearl asked scooting closer.

"Naht really. Me mudder helped me out. She wanted ta know I was safe so she told me ta meet her at da races every day. Afta she died I jus' neva stopped. Hopin' I'd see her or sumtin'." Race laughed a little.

"I'm sorry." Pearl mumbled hugging Race's arm.

"It's alright. Got out dats all dat matters. Listen…baseball game's on out dere." They were both quiet as they listened to the game. Pearl heard Babe Ruth in there a couple times but fell asleep after about the seventh time.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alright so here's a chapter and I hope you guys like it. Please if you have the time I need ideas for where everybody should go. I have a basic plan and a few places picked out but I'm open to ideas. I own nothing of Newsies or anything that's brought up like all the different times and people.

**Code: We're Screwed**

I watched as the archers, which seemed to be everyone's skill, shot arrows. I was always fascinated by it but never mastered the skill. It was up on the bucket list along with fencing. I stood in my new clothes, soft fabric dark gray pants and a lime green shirt that was loose in the sleeves till my elbows when it fit snuggly to my arm with a series of buttons that faced the outside.  
"Why don't you shoot? It's been a few days and you haven't even done anything but watch them." Robin's voice came from next to her. I turned to see his ever curious face.  
"No good at it. Better to watch than kill someone." I replied truthfully.  
"Come on. I can teach anyone." He bragged dragging me out of my perch in the trees.  
He shooed the others away so he wouldn't be distracted. He grabbed a bow and put it in my hands the right way. Then notching an arrow in the bow and stood behind me instructing me on how it works.  
"Hold it steady. Good. Now close one eye and see where the arrow will go. When you're ready take a deep breath and as you breathe out let go." He whispered moving his arms away from the bow but standing a little too close.

I did as he said and let go watching the arrow hit the target. I turned around about to thank him for his help but before words came out he kissed me. It was weird. It didn't feel right. He wasn't Spot. That ws the plain and simple truth. I pushed him off and ran back to the room I shared with Jaws needing to bang my head into a wall. I had just reached the room when Spot's voice traveled up.  
"Whudda ya think ya doin'? She's me goil." Spot's anger was obvious.  
"She won't be for long. She will succumb to my charms like they all do. Just try and stop me." Robin said getting in Spot's face. That's when the talking stopped and the fighting started  
"Both of you stop!" I shouted tired of the screams. "Robin you ever get near me again I will castrate you with a dull axe." Spot gave a scoff as Robin looked upset. When Spot's scoff reached his ears he attacked again.

They were just starting to get in the swing of things when I split them up only to get swatted away by Robin who misjudged how close I was and ended up hitting me. I grabbed my mouth as Robin started to apologize and Jaws was fuming, only seeing the last bit of the fight. She grabbed my arm and gave a look that told Jack to keep them both away. When we were far enough away to talk without being heard she moved my hand from my mouth.  
"It's only a split lip...could have been worse. So what's with you and all the guys falling head over heels for you?" Jaws questioned not beating around the bush.  
"Hey you got a creepy knight trying to marry you." I replied with a laugh.  
"Not funny. You know what I mean. There was Spot, then Blink then that deluney kid without the mustache." she said listing them on her fingers, "And now Robin."  
"Sorry I'm a sexy beast. And Blink and Oscar are my friends not my lavas." I said in a fun little accent.  
"You need to real in the…whatever because you're gunna end up hurt." Jaws said with some wisdom that was far out of her league.  
"Two lovely girls of your age shouldn't be hiding out in the woods." a voice that made me think of Allan Rickman with less of a British accent.  
We turned to see what I assumed to be the Sheriff of Nottingham. I stereotyped him since he was dressed in all black and had that evil I can kill you at anytime look.  
"Who said we're hiding?" Jaws replied before I could talk.  
"You came from the trees I merely assume that you were hiding." The sheriff replied.  
"Well we weren't. Now if you don't mind we were having a private conversation." I said politely.  
"Afraid I can't do that ladies. You are trespassing on the property of the king." he replied with a smile.  
He attempted a grab at Jaws but I moved her away quickly, pushing her away from the evil man. We had hardly gone a few feet when soldiers came in front of us. I pushed her to the right where she barely made it through the line of incoming guards. I got stuck and I only hoped she wouldn't head back to camp.  
"Should have come quietly dear. Now we have to waste rope in tying you to a horse." the sheriff said strutting over to me.  
"I'm sure if the king thinks a girl is unsafe for his army then you can tie me up." I said hoping he felt my insult.  
"Poor girl. I warn you to watch your tongue or the next time you insult me or the king you will be wishing for the split lip you have now." His eyes were blank and heartless as he spoke. One of the soldiers tied my hands and then handed the unused end to Nottingham. "Come. We are expected back at the palace." and with a tug that burned my wrists they rode to the palace as I was dragged behind.  
(Spot's POV)  
He was panicking. Jack was too but he was too busy making sure that he didn't attack Robin. It had been at least an hour, which seemed way to long for a talk between the sisters, when a rustling in the bushes caused them to turn in the opposite direction. There was Jaws looking tired and terrified.  
"Where is she?" Spot asked not caring if he sound as terrified as he looked.  
"Some dude in black tried to arrest us. She pushed me through a line of guards before they blocked the way." Jaws said falling to the ground trying to rest.  
"Nottingham." Robin said coldly. "This isn't good."  
"Why?" Spit asked becoming even more concerned.  
"He probably thinks she's one of us. He'll use every trick he has to get her to tell where we are." Robin responded quietly.  
"We gotta get her outta dere." Spot stated trying to hide his fear.  
"Nothing we can do till he lets her leave after he knows she won't tell." Robin said heading for the trees. "We should hide out. They'll be looking for her."

(Cap's POV)

It had been days and out of the four of them Cap was the one who had the extreme sea sickness. Every time there was a sharp jolt she seemed to throw up out the window or over the edge of the boat. Some people were kind enough to give them some new clothes so they would blend in better. She was on the deck of the boat with Mush when they landed. She was shaky but with Mush's help she was safe on the ground.

The boys had been trying to ask them what was supposed to happen in Roanoke but they just hushed them and hoped nobody would question. Chick nearly fell off the boat when she escaped from the lower decks. Skittery trudged down the plank and joined their group.

"Welcome to Roanoke! We'll get started on building as soon as we get the timber." A voice yelled over the crowd.

"Yay…let's get this over with…" Cap said dully sitting under a handsome looking tree.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So here's a chapter again. You might notice that the chapters are more based on Nut's POV it's because I'm running low on ideas and it kills me not to have a chapter written after so long. Ideas are welcome! I own nothing of Newsies or anything that is brought up or the different times.

**Whole lot of Crap**

(Pearl's POV)

Pearl was jolted awake by Dragon kicking some dirt in her face. He helped Race up and in return Race helped her up.

"I gots ya outta he'e, but ya can' say nuthin' ta da bulls." Dragon said walking them outside.

"We can do dat Dragon. Thanks I owe ya one." Race said shaking Dragon's hand.

"Hey have you seen some other girls dressed…kinda old looking?" Pearl asked worried about her friends.

"Nah. You's guys is the only ones we've seen." Dragon said kinda wide eyed.

"Damn portal…" Pearl muttered getting an odd look from Dragon.

"Watch her Tony." Dragons said walking back into the building that they were held captive in.

They had been walking in silence for a few blocks when Race started to talk.

"Whatta we supposed ta do now?" He waited for a reply and didn't get an answer. He turned to see what she was doing but what he saw scarred him. Pearl was mostly in the black hole that appeared under her. Race dived for her outstretched hand but she slid into the abyss and it closed once it had its fill.

(Jaws' POV)

She felt like it was her fault. She knew it was her fault. Nut was taken because she was protecting her. She kept telling herself that Nottingham couldn't really hurt her. Not like Robin says he will. It works for the most part, but she had reoccurring nightmares where Nut was being tortured and was screaming out her name begging her to come and save her. Jack didn't help much and Spot thought it was all his fault.

It had been nearly a week. A whole seven days and she wasn't to be found. Worry turned quickly to panic. The second she heard a lady from a nearby village finding a girl that fit Nut's description she ran for it not knowing which direction it was. She reached there first, after being pointed in the right direction by Robin who refused to see her. She could have been dead if Jaws didn't see her chest rising and falling where she slept. She was really pale. Almost Chick pale but not quiet. Jaws could clearly see a burn mark on her hand and didn't want to know about anything else. Why was Nut the one to get hurt? Couldn't they have taken her instead? But they couldn't have. Nut would die before losing her sister again. And her stupid act proved that. Not just to her but everyone.

When Spot ran in he was stopped by the woman who found her.

"Wouldn' do that sonny. Bit jumpy that one." She said giving a worried look over her shoulder. She carefully walked over to the sleeping Nut and tapped her on the shoulder lightly. That was enough to shoot her straight out of her sleep. The woman was whispering something to her and she looked over her shoulder at them. At first her eyes didn't seem to focus on them, then recognition showed in her eyes and she gave a dull smile.

Jaws broke down. She couldn't handle all of this. She ran out of the house and started crying not caring if the people around her stared. Jack came out quietly and sat down next to her not really trying to comfort her. This was not going to be good.

(Spot's POV)

The four of them walked back to the tree fortress in silence. Spot was smart and saw Nut didn't want to be bothered or around any of them for that matter. By the time they reached the ladder she was more comfortable around them. He saw the terrified look she gave the ladder. The woman was right she was jumpy and seemed to be looking at everything like it would hurt her. She followed Spot up the ladder and took his outstretched hand to help her the rest of the way. She straightened up carefully like she was afraid something in her back would break. She walked silently to her room she shared with Jaws and disappeared.

Spot saw Robin peak out from one of the windows. His face was sad and guilty. Spot forgot about him quickly and followed Nut into the room. She was sitting on the floor with her back to the door and staring out one of the windows. He planned to sit behind her and they would talk about anything she wanted to, but when he put his plan to action he ended up getting elbowed in the chest by a startled Nut. Spot gasped for air and Nut gave a high yelp.

"I'm so sorry, Spot." She spoke for the first time. She sounded hoarse.

"It's fine. I'll leave ya be." He said getting up and nearly falling out the door.

"No…Spot…" but he didn't listen. He fell into his room on the makeshift bed and tried to get air back into his lungs.

(Nut's POV)

Why was I so stupid? Why was I so jumpy? Why does this stuff always seem to happen to me? I just nearly killed Spot. I caused Jaws to cry. Life sucks. I felt the small ridges on my back give a scream as I stood and made my way to the forest floor. The sheriff's men wouldn't take me back in. I had the burn on my shoulder to prove it. Some weird spiral that meant I was brought in for questioning. I wandered upon a lake, pond thing. It made me think of Camelot. Then I thought about how the Lady of the Lake said I would be safe in her domain. I refused to think and I jumped into the deep waters glad for the cool rush of water that seemed to wake me from my trance. I felt safe for the first time in what seemed like forever. I felt myself be propelled toward the surface and felt a little understanding about the portal.

Each world was real. Nothing could be conjured that wasn't already there. They all also seemed to have some ties together. The Lady was right. I was safe in her domain and when I left the chilly water I felt unstoppable. This would all work out some way somehow. It had too. I just had to be stronger than anything it threw at me, and this was just the first obstacle. Well…maybe the second…I'm not to sure.

I headed back to the trees ready for anything.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Ok so this chapter may suck. And by suck, I mean it could possibly be terrible. So feel free to tell me so. I own nothing of Newsies or anything in the dimensions that they go to.

**Croatian**

The village was growing quickly. It seemed like yesterday when they landed, and now they were saying good bye to a ship that would bring more people. Cap and Chick knew the sailors would only find the ruins of the town. They could honestly say though they were excited to see how a whole community disappeared. As they all waved to the ships, Cap and Chick thought something would happen instantly. As it turns out they had to wait three days before anything happened.

"When are the Indians or vampires gunna come and eat us?" Chick said on the third day of their wait.

"Vampires? Really?" Cap asked seeming unimpressed.

"You know its gunna happen. Don't play coy." Chick said annoyed only the slightest.

"I thought that was like a fish..." Skittery said quietly while Mush looked completely lost.

"THEY'RE COMIN'! RUN FOR IT!" one of the men's voices echoed through the village.

Everyone's head seemed to peek out and see the men strutting towards them pointing guns and shooting whoever got in their way.

"Who are they?" Cap asked a woman running away.

"They're the British. Bastards aren't too happy we found a place away from their control. Run while you still can." the woman finished heading for the woods.

The group ran for the trees hoping to seek refuge from the attacking British. Mush was hit in the shoulder by a stray bullet as a black hole appeared before him and Cap. They ran into the darkness before they knew it was there. Skittery and Chick, with their abnormally long legs were almost to the woods when they saw their friends weren't with them. As they screeched to a halt the black mass under their feet consumed them and closed before the oncoming people could dive in.

Instead of finding the darkness the separated pairs found themselves in a new world. Cap and Mush were in the hippie age where Cap rushed Mush towards the nearest hospital where they wait as Mush slowly lost more and more blood till a doctor ushered him to a room to remove the bullet and fix his arm. Chick and Skittery were less lucky and found themselves freezing in a giant pile of snow.

"Where are we?" Chick's teeth chattered together as someone in a big coat pushed them towards a log cabin.

"You're in the Dakotas, dear." the woman said in her weird accent that made Chick think of the movie Fargo.

"Where are Mush and Cap?" Chick asked after they were next to the fire and warming up with hot tea.

"Nobody else out in the snow except you two." The woman said hoping she could help them.

"Ugh...this portal stuff is to confusing." Chick said receiving a nod from Skittery as he drank his tea.

(Nut Job's POV)

My clothes were dry as I climbed the ladder to the secret town above the forest. As I reached the top Spot was racing towards me in a panic. He cupped his hands around my face and looked me up and down making sure there weren't any new wounds. When he finally let go of my face, I smiled and hugged him. I needed to know he was there. For some reason I thought he might fly away with the wind.

"Ya need sleep." Spot said ushering me to the room after not returning my hug. I knew what he was thinking and once we were in the shut off room I spoke my thoughts.

"Spot. I won't break if you touch me. I'm not glass. Now hug me or I will never speak to you again." I said waiting for my hug.

"Ya need sleep." he repeated but this time it seemed cold and uncaring as he faced the doorway.

"Spot what on earth is wrong with you?" I asked hoping I sounded as hurt as I felt.

He turned back towards me with self hatred on his face. I felt my blood grow cold at the sight of him. "I couldn' save ya. I swore ta meself nothin' bad was gunna happen ta ya again. Hell how is I s'posed ta keep ya safe when I can' even keep me own nose clean." His voice started to get louder and a few tears streamed down his red face.

"Spot...I'm as reckless as you. You can't stop everything. Don't put that on you. Jaws needed to get out. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if she had to go through everything I did." I walked closer feeling that we both could use a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes hoping he would feel the power of hugs. Eventually he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt my back give a cry, but refused to show the pain.

"What's on ya back?" he asked the only question I wished he'd never ask.

"Nothing Spot." I said knowing my lie wouldn't work.

"Lemme see." he demanded grabbing my arm trying to hold me still.

"Spot it's nothing!" I said a little louder than I should have. "I'm going outside." I mumbled as I made a break for the door.

"Hold up." Robin said appearing in the doorway holding my wrists I had dug through the curtain.

"Let go." I said with as much anger as I could muster.

"Spot." Robin said holding me still as I tried to squirm away. I heard Spot's reaction to the lines on my back as the shirt slowly rose up only the slightest. An intake of breath that loud was hard to ignore. Robin explained the lines after he let me go but continued to block the door way. "Nottingham enjoys torturing people with a whip as sort of a last resort. Hot pokers to threaten them and when they refuse to speak after that he moves on." Robin's expression seemed blank and lifeless. "John, go watch our other friends. Will, can watch these two." Robin said turning and disappearing behind the curtain.

Spot tried to talk a few times but he quickly stopped himself. He resorted to accepting my hugs in a freakishly late fashion. As the light faded from the room the faint breeze that came up was comforting till I realized what was happening. I snapped my eyes open from the mild sleep I had tried to enjoy and saw the statue of that Horace dude that starts off the movie. We were back in Newsies or at least I thought so till I saw the cameras and other studio equipment. We were on the set of Newsies.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Alright so I think I got this chapter to not suck so much. Tell me what you think. I'd love to know!

**Spot meet Gabriel**

I looked around for any sign of anyone. Nothing. Of course. Then I looked for Spot who seemed to have disappeared. I decided I needed to get up and search for someone. Mainly Spot because I knew he'd have a heart attack if he saw anyone. I was careful to jump over cord and not hit my head on a light. I finally came across Spot. I gave a sigh and walked over. Glad I wasn't completely alone.

"Spot, don't run off like that." I sighed.

"Dis ain' New York, but why does it look like it?" Spot asked confused.

"It's a set. For a movie. Listen alright, you may see people that look like the Newsies but they aren't. Keep your head down and your nose clean." I whispered just as the worst possible thing that could happen happened. "Not now." I complained.

Gabriel Damon slinked onto the set seeming to avoid something. Spot looked up at what I saw. Gabriel looked up too. It was like some weird twisted fun house effect. They both studied each other. Then a look of approval came to their faces.

"I approve." They said in unison. They both laughed. It was creepy that they sounded exactly the same.

"Gabriel." One said sticking out his hand.

"Spot" The other said doing the same thing. As they shook hands I thought I was going to die or pass out. One way or another I was going to be unconscious on the floor.

"And who is my handsome dople ganger hanging with?" Gabe asked looking at me. I could already hear the confused whimpers that would come out with my lack of words and wanting to bang my head into a wall.

"Dis is me goil, Nut." Spot said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Good to know my look alike has beautiful company." Gabe said with a weird wiggle of his eyebrow.

Spot gave an angry look. "Spot, he's technically you." I whispered trying to keep my voice from sliding into dog whistle mode.

"Why they call ya Nut? Short for something?" Gabe asked leading us towards his trailer.

I tried to talk but dog whistle mode had been avoided for as long as it possibly could and my words turned into high squeaks. I put my hand over my mouth and felt my face grow hot.

"She alright?" Gabe asked Spot.

"She gets a little…er… woiked up. Jus' needs ta calm down." Spot said sitting me in the couch. It was a little while before I could talk somewhat normal again.

"Questions?" I asked quietly as I laid my head on the arm of the couch.

"Your name. How'd ya get it?" Gabe asked sitting in a chair across from the couch.

"Oh…well…my friends like to tell the world I'm crazy. Nut Job fit for them I guess." I said slowly calming down.

"Odd. Where are your friends?" Gabe asked watching us closely.

"They're nowhere that concerns you." I didn't like the tone he had or the look in his eyes. Something wasn't right.

"Get them." Was all he said before I smelled something that wasn't quite right and my eyes slowly slide shut.

(Cap's POV)

Mush was kept overnight and she refused to leave the hospital. He was going to be fine now that they had somewhat modern medicine. Cap hoped they would get out of this soon. She wasn't a huge fan on the seventies. They seemed dirty and not very caring when it came to everyone else. As the clock hit midnight and the lights seemed to fade, Cap crawled on the bed wishing nothing but to be near him.

(Chick's POV)

"How do we get stuck in the Dakotas?" Chick nearly screamed.

"Don' know." Skittery said enjoying the food he was slurping down.

"It's a frozen, barren wasteland!" Chick screeched again.

"You better eat." Skittery said sliding the plate closer to her.

She reluctantly started eating. Her mind raced. Where were Cap and Mush? Why were they here? Things just don't seem right. How can all this happen? Chick desperately craved for home, but right now she wasn't sure where that was. With the newsies or in their actual home. She would have to figure it out sooner or later.

(Jaws' POV)

"BATMAN!" Jaws shouted as she came face to face with the older Christian Bale.

Jack seemed thoroughly unamussed as they stared at the caped crusader. Jaws was practically bouncing where she stood and was refraining from leaping into his arms screaming marry me Bruce Wayne. Batman dropped them off at Wayne Manor and left to destroy evil doers. They both fell on the couch and waited for something. Nothing ever did happen though, so Jaws took the time to search for secret caves and buttons while Jacked watched feeling jealous of a man in a mask.

(Pearl's POV)

Pearl scratched her head feeling the pain from she didn't know what. She stood up and looked around. There were rows of white sheet tents. There were a few people staring at her in shock. She knew she had of fallen out of the sky.

"Pardon, but where am I?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"You're in Virginia." One of the men replied.

"When might I ask?" She said again laying on the sweetness.

"1862 near September." He replied again seeming to be the only one able to speak.

"Well…I'm in the middle of the civil war without any friends. My lucky day." Pearl said sitting next to the fire with the soldiers.

(Nut Job's POV)

My vision was fuzzy when I finally opened my eyes finally opened. I felt the sticky immovable feeling around my hands and ankles. I managed to catch a glimpse of some silver material. Duct tape. The most dreaded thing ever. I leaned my head back and sighed Realizing I was in a chair for the first time.

"Nut?" Spot's voice came quietly from the dark.

"Spot? What happened?" I asked hoping he was ok.

"Not sure. Me head hurts dough." He said not raising his voice.

"It'll be ok." I said hoping it somehow helped. A door somewhere creaked open and some more lights flickered on. Gabe walked in with some huge muscle guys at his side.

"Hello again." He said a bit more harshly.

"Hi. And are these your lovely girlfriends Gabe?" I asked with a smile.

"Tables are turned, deary. Tell me what happened to the portal. Two idiots where supposed to come and take over the world weeks ago." Gabriel said getting closer to the chair.

"Oh so you were stood up. Did they happen to tell you that by the year 2000 your career is mostly done and you kinda aren't as hot as you are now?" I said scrunching my face up in fake sympathy.

He was in my face by the time he spoke next. "Answer the question or you'll pay." He said taking a gun from one of the muscle men and waving it in my face.

"Never." I spat coldly at him.

"Fine." He said cocking the gun and pointing it behind him at Spot. He watched my face as he pulled the trigger. I couldn't help the jolt from the noise or the unwanted tears that crept down my face. "Now…Should we try this again?" Gabe asked putting his free hand on the back of the chair leaning me back a little bit. As he moved to the side I saw the hole in the wall where Spot should be. He was gone.

"Where'd he go?" One of the big guys asked when a smile inched onto my face.

"That's a portal for ya." I said laughing at Gabriel.

I closed my eyes as he let go of my chair. I let out a sigh of relief and when I breathed again the faintest hint of a farm came to me. Then, the smell of smoke from a fire and maybe a meal cooking on it. I opened my eyes to see I was in the middle of a field. The fire I smelled was a ways away. I could see the orange light through the trees. I started to hop up in the chair trying to break it like the Black Widow did in the beginning of Avengers but Gabriel had picked a sturdy chair. I looked at the fire and knew people were there, but that they wouldn't hear me. I did what I had to do. I jumped up in the chair and moved it maybe an inch. The duct tape that held my ankles captive to the chair rubbed uncomfortably against my skin. I did this for maybe ten minutes and I was not a lot closer to the fire. I was exhausted. I went a little farther then started yelling for help.

"HELLO? PEOPLE AT THE FIRE! KINDA STUCK IN A CHAIR HERE!" But no one heard. I hopped closer.

"PEOPLE AT THE FIRE! CRAZY LADY TRAPPED IN A CHAIR! CAN I GET ANY HELP?" Nothing. A few more hops.

"GOD DAMNIT! HELP A CHICK OUT HERE!" Silence. This was getting trying. Several minutes of hopping.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND MIGHTY! WILL YOU PEOPLE MOVE?" Something moved in front of the fire. Thank God.

"YES THERE IS A PERSON SCREAMING FOR HELP! HURRY IT UP IF YA DON'T MIND!" I shouted as the sound of people running came closer.

"Miss, are you alright." Someone with a very nice sounding Southern accent asked but since it was dark I couldn't see a thing.

"I'd be better if I wasn't tied to a chair. Other than that I'm peachy." I said glad someone found me.

"Hold still. Gunna cut this stuff." He said as the knife cut through the duct tape like butter.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how long I've been trying to get some help." I said rubbing my hands where they were skinned by the duct tape. Really pink and not fun. My feet were set free and a hand was in my face offering to help me up.

"Ya look tired. If I had ta guess it was a while." I took the hand and we started walking. Mt arm was looped through his because my eyes still hadn't adjusted to the darkness and I was likely to fall in a pit of spikes. "You hungry? Just started making some dinna." The voice said happily. The fabric was wooly but it was still really warm even in the pitch black night.

"Actually…I am. Haven't had anything for a while now that a think of it." I said in a laugh. The fire was almost upon us when I saw the white tents and the people in gray uniforms walking around or watching the fire. "Do you-Do you mind telling me what year it is?" I asked afraid I already knew the answer.

"1862. Why?" The tall solider with blond hair and green eyes asked.

"No reason really. 1862…what happened in 1862…wait…are we by chance anywhere near Antietam Creek?" I asked thinking of the battles that came to mind that happened in 1862.

"It's not far from here. You need ta sit I think. Looking a little pale. I'll see if I can get ya something ta wear. Don't wanna see the general like that." He said walking off heading for a tent that had a woman sitting outside of it making some coffee.

I was in the Civil War probably about to watch the bloodiest day of it. Why did they look so calm? They're outnumbered. General…General Lee. My God I was about to meet General Lee. That's why they were calm. They thought they were invincible. My mind was exploding, when a pile of folded clothes was in my face.

"Ya can change over there." He said pointing to an empty tent.

"Thanks again…um…" What was his name?

"Nathaniel. Nathaniel Grey." He said finishing my sentence.

"I'm...well call me Nut. My friends do anyway." I said smiling.

"That's no name." He said smiling kindly.

"Don't like it change it." I said simply as I walked into the tent.

"I'll let ya know before ya visit the General." He said loud enough for me to hear in the tent.

I pulled on the thick dress glad it didn't have strings in the back and buttoned the front. My shoes were worn down but all I had at the moment. They were from the newsies…God I missed it there. No matter how many concussions I got it was amazing. Besides all the near death and soaking. I walked out of the tent feeling sad thinking about the newsies. Nathaniel walked over when he saw me come out.

"I found a name, if you approve of course." He said sounding proud of himself.

"Go on." I said not really paying much attention.

"Jaclyn. I think it fits any way." He said waiting for my reaction.

"Jackie. I can take it. Last name?" I asked smiling at the joy on his face.

"I hadn't thought about a last name…" He said thinking.

"Holmes. Jackie Holmes." I said taking his arm. "Now don't I have some people to meet before you kick me out?" I said smiling.

"Yes ya do. Follow me." He said leading me towards a rundown house that had lights in every window. Something big was going to happen. I knew it. I just hope that something big wasn't bad.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So here's chapter 8. Hope you enjoy. Ideas are welcome if you have any . I own nothing of Newsies nor do I own anything that is brought up in the chapter or story. There is some Supernatural reference so if you don't get it that's fine because it has nothing to do with the actual story just character descriptions.

**General Lee and Antietam**

Nathaniel led me into a small dining room. Apparently my visit was somewhat expected since some plates were sat at the table. I was about to talk to him when I realized I was alone. I grabbed the a pen (it was more of a quill) and twisted my hair up not trusting to look half as good as I thought it did. I waited quietly till a strand of hair that was shorter than the other dangled in my face. I swung my head trying to get it to one side. It decided it was time for me to look stupid so it went to the middle of my face and as I was trying to blow it away the door creaked open. I stopped moving half way through my attempt to fix my hair. I straightened up and gave a smile.

"You are the girl Mr. Grey found." The white haired General asked.

"Sadly, yes." I replied feeling my face go red. Here I am meeting with one of the greatest military minds and he thinks I'm crazy.

"He did say you were odd, but did not exaggerate your beauty." He said with a weak smile and sitting down.

"Now that's a southern gentleman. You don't have to say stuff. I've had enough of guys saying that." I said honestly.

"How about dinner then? That should keep us both quiet. I must apologize beforehand. We do not have much."

"That's fine. I'm just glad you let me stay for dinner." I smiled happily as someone came and scooped food onto our plates.

We sat quietly eating. I have to say it was kind of strange. I would be perfectly fine standing next to the fire eating a biscuit. When we finally finished he spoke first,

"I hope you realize that young Mr. Grey likes you very much. He's insisted that we take you down away from the fighting and father into the South. But from what I hear of him finding you, you were cursing-"

"Only a little." I interrupted quietly.

"And nearly rubbed the skin off your hands." He started up again after he gave me a warning stare.

"I was tied to a chair. What was I supposed to do? Scream hoping eventually someone found me?" I asked defending myself.

"You are a very strong willed young woman so I have assured him that in our track to Maryland you will do just fine." Lee said with a serious face.

"So where am I going?" I asked a bit confused.

"Where ever the army of Virginia goes. At least till we find you a place to stay." He replied in the same serious tone.

"I can do that." I replied as he got up and excused himself.

Lord have mercy, Jaws was right. I need to stop being so awesome. Nathaniel Grey was now added to her list that seemed to grow. That's how it works I guess…Stupid portals.

(Pearl's POV)

Pearl wasn't good at history, well not civil war history. That was Nut's particular interest. Why or how she ended up here she wasn't so sure. After some question asking she found out that she was with the Union army and they were heading to Maryland for god knows what reason. She was walking half way then hitched a ride with a general for a little ways. It was a nice system.

She had heard gun fire while she was walking in the back of the line. It was the fourteenth of September and Pearl was still not trusted by General McClellan. He pushed her into the safety of the trees though away from the fighting. She didn't mind the constant banging of guns was getting to her. After their small victory, McClellan seemed to be searching for another attack. They finally stopped net to a creek. There seemed to be a never ending flow of the blue uniforms that came. Pearl watched as they strolled in. Something was about to happen. Why couldn't she remember!

By the morning of the seventeenth, Pearl was about to claw someone's eyes out when she heard the first gunshots. They rang through her knowing enforcing her knowledge that this was a bad day.

(Nut Job's POV)

I watched as the massive blue coated army filled up the space on the other side of the creek. I knew the creek. I had been there once in the future. I still got chills when I thought about what was coming. So many that would end up dead by tomorrow night. It was unnerving. Lee wasn't bad company. He was funny if you understood his jokes and he actually talked about something that wasn't fighting.

"There is gunna be a battle. My guess is tomorrow. Where do you want to go?" He asked seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"Where ever the Army of Northern Virginia needs me." I replied feeling my stomach turn as I filled myself with false hope of helping people.

"You are a strange creature Ms. Holmes." Lee's voice had a laugh in it but I couldn't take my eyes off the not so distant shores.

"The Sunken Road. You are planning on having troops there, right? I'll go there." I said fearing my courage was coming to an end.

"Yes in fact Mr. Grey and his fellows are taking the road."Lee replied. I could feel him watching me so I kept my face clear of any emotions. Nathaniel Grey was a friend. Not lifelong friends but a friend. I took that we both needed a friend in this war. I would help them.

"Better tell them to rest. Don't want people sleeping when they shoot their guns." I said turning quickly and walking away going to sleep myself.

Sleep never came though. I waited for the footsteps to come and was out of the tent before they knew it. I tried to avoid people I had slowly grown to know. They would try and stop my insanity, but no one knew the battle I was running into like I did. I was in the Sunken Road before the soldiers were. As they slowly filled in, I kept my breathing steady but once the shots broke out I couldn't help the hyperventilating that came. Someone was taking me away saying something about how the battlefield was not a place for a woman. I was screaming but to no one as the guns rang louder than my screams and his words combined.

"I can help!" I shouted as the ground impacted with my head.

I slowly got up realizing the person carrying me was shot in the back. I scrambled over and knew he was dead by the blank stare he gave at nothing in particular. Then, I noticed it seemed quiet. I ran back to the road and saw why they called it Bloody Lane. Every inch of the road was covered by blood. I felt the tears come to my eyes when a muffled help called out. I ran searching for the source unsure of where it was coming from. Then I found it. The voice was coming from under a dead soldier. I moved the body and saw Nathaniel.

"You…thank god you're not dead." I said happily.

"Did something to my foot. Fell over and was out. Woke up like this." He explained rubbing his head. "What happened to you?" HE asked rubbing his thumb over a spot on my forehead.

"Nothing at all. Let's get you back to camp." I replied helping him up slowly.

We had barely started walking when a signal shot rang out. Nathaniel crumpled to the ground dragging me with him. I tried to understand what had happened. I looked up and there were two men heading for us and they weren't too far away. I looked back at Nathaniel and saw the blood pumping out of his chest. The goose bumps on my arms were back and weren't planning on leaving. I put pressure on the gusher that had become Nathaniel. I tried to ignore the thumping that beat its way up my hands. I had my eyes closed hoping somehow that it would be better if I kept them closed. I was shocked out of the darkness by a hand on my face.

"Ya need ta leave. The yanks over there won't leave you alone for much longer." He said in a slight wheeze.

"I won't let you die alone." I whispered in a shaky voice. Shell shock was certainly going to mess with me.

"Leave please." He begged. I shook my head feeling the sting come to my eyes. I'd only known him for a little while and I was risking my life for him. Just like I did with Race. "Pretty face to see before I leave. I don't want at die knowing that you was caught. Leave."

"There anyone…I should tell?" I barely got out through the lump in my throat.

"Nah. Mama will find out I died. That's all that matters."He whispered. "Go now."

I slowly got up feeling the stares of the people who had just killed someone for the color of his uniform. I heard there footsteps crunching towards me. I ran grabbing the bottom of my dress so I could run faster. Sadly, I didn't get very far before they were dragging me in the opposite direction. I was becoming more and more of a damsel in distress, but at least I would make life hell for them till they let me go.

(Spot's POV)

The chair fell on the floor. Spot looked up trying to hide the tiredness he had felt from nights of not sleeping. His dreams had been filled with Nut dying and it was better to not sleep than watch that over and over again.

"Spot?" Race's voice drifted to his ears.

"Race?" Spot questioned taking in his surroundings. He was in the 'Hattan lodge.

"Spot! Good ta see ya! Hey ya ain' seen Pearl have ya?" Race asked untying him from the chair looking worried.

"Nah been wit' Nut mos' da time. When ya get back?" Spot asked rubbing his wrists when he was finally free.

"Dis portal ting ain' me cup a tea. I can tell ya that."Race said patting Spot on the back. Spot could tell something was bothering him, but Spot also knew that Race would wait to ask him about it.

Skipping lots of hellos and lots of worried questions, Race pushed Spot into the bunk room that was emptied quickly. "What's goin' on? Are they coming back?" Race asked in a quick whisper.

"I don' know." Spot said quietly.

"Dis been boderin' ya too? Ya look…tired." Race said cautiously.

"I ain' slept." Spot said bluntly. "Pro'ly why I look tired."

"Why ain' ya slept?" Race asked confused.

"When I hit me head…I had…a dream I s'ppose. In it Nut died." Spot said piling up the bricks to hide his emotions.

"What happened?" Race asked looking genuinely concerned.

"You killed her." Spot said when her trusted his voice.

"W-what?" Race asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…Not easy ta sleep when I keep watchin' ya kill her."Spot said turning his back on his friend so he couldn't see the pools of tears gathering in his eyes.

"Spot…I'd neva…" Race stammered.

"Ya said dat it was her fault we was in dat place. Wit' her gone we could go home." Spot said taking a deep breath to try and calm himself.

"I ain' neva gunna do sumtin' dat would hurt ya Spot. Yous is me friend. Ya know dat, right?" Race asked coming next to Spot.

"Yeah…yeah I do. Betta gets back ta Brooklyn. Missin' me ta much I bet." Spot scoffed heading down the stairs somehow knowing that the portals wouldn't come back for them and that they were safe.

(Pearl's POV)

She heard what sounded like Nut's screams of anger, but she thought they were just in her head. When the kicking image of her friend being dragged into the camp came to view she ran quickly to the struggling soldiers.

"Get off me you…you damn Yankees!" Nut shouted successfully kicking a man in the face.

"Put her down! Nut? You alright?" Pearl asked seeing the blood on her hands.

"Why? Girl's a southerner. Should kill her before she kills us." A soldier said and a group of men around him agreed.

"She's not a Southerner! God what did you do to her?" Pearl asked grabbing her friends arm in search for a source of blood.

"Nothin' tried ta save a dead man." One of the guys carrying her said.

"You shot him! He was walking away and you shot him!" She screamed successfully kicking the man in the face again.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Pearl screeched over the arguing people.

Almost instantly the two men that were carrying Nut let go and let her fall to the ground. Pearl felt herself flinch when she fell. Nut shut her eyes and Pearl saw her bite her tongue so the cry of pain wouldn't escape.

"What on earth is going on here?" A general asked breaking up the crowd to get a look at their entertainment. Pearl couldn't remember his name. She really needed to study. "Who is this and what on earth happened to her?"

"Your men here dropped her and they hurt her. I thought you people had some manners." Pearl said helping her friend to her feet. She would have helped Nut walk but two things kept her from doing that. One Nut would refuse her help and two she was a better shoulder rest than a crutch.

"Who are you exactly?" The general prodded.

"Southerners call me Jackie Holmes. You can call me Ta Wanda." Nut said with a little wince when Pearl laughed at her Fried Green Tomatoes reference.

"Well, Ta Wanda, how did you get blood on your hands?" The general asked unhappily.

"Your men here shot a wounded man through the chest when I was trying to help him back to camp. I tried to save him but he died. I would shake your hand but there are three reasons I won't. One there is blood on my hands. Two I'm seeing at least four of you. And three I would prefer not to make your acquaintance." Nut said letting Pearl lead her away to an empty tent and the creek.

"What happened to your head?" Pearl asked when Nut was washing her hands off in the running water.

"Try to save people but someone decided a woman could be in the middle of a fight and tried to carry me away. Got shot and fell caused me to hit my head. Blacked out till the fight was over." She said shaking her hands free of the chilled water.

"I'm sorry…about the guy." Pearl said quietly fearing it could be a sensitive subject.

"He died. Can't change that." She replied coldly heading for the tent claiming to need sleep.

Pearl followed her to the tent and sat waiting for her friend to talk about what had happened. Night fell and Nut was quietly snoring. The last of the fires had been out for at least an hour when Pearl decided to finally go to sleep. Just as she was about settled in the mat that was her bed, Nut screamed. Pearl rolled over and bolted out of the bed to see her friend sitting straight up covering her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Pearl asked trying to pry her friends hand away from her mouth.

"Everything." She finally spoke taking her hand away from her mouth and searching for the necklace Pearl and forgotten about. She found it and was flipping it between her fingers and rubbing the metal around the pearl.

"Ya wanna talk about it?" Pearl asked quietly trying not to wake the sleeping soldiers.

"They didn't care that they killed him. He had a mom that expected him home. They all did. Why are they fighting? To prove a point? I can't-and Spot. Oh, Spot where on earth is he? First he's tied to a chair and then poof he's gone and there's a bullet hole in the wall."

"Kinky." Pearl laughed hoping to get Nut to smile but all she got was a death glare. "Kidding jeez. I'm sure he's fine. They all are."Pearl reassured her friend. "Try to go to sleep. I'll be right here if you wanna talk about it."

Pearl waited for her friend to curl back on the mat before she went to get the blanket on the mat in the other corner. She fell asleep feeling Nut jolt the mat but stay attempting to sleep. Probably so she wouldn't bother Pearl. It was suddenly dawning on her how much like Sam and Dean they were. Nut being her protective, plan making self that could kill you if she had a decent reason was Dean Winchester. Pearl was the smart, over caring for strangers and her friends, I'm good and I got this was an early version of Sam before he got all jacked up.

They both woke up to rustling outside of their tent. They shielded their eyes from the sun and made their way out into the camp. The soldiers from yesterday were walking past when they saw them escape from their tent.

"Miss, me and my friend wish to apologize for yesterday." one spoke seeming to truly feel upset about it.

"Well I'm glad you try to apologize but I'm afraid I can't accept." Nut replied switching eye contact with the soldiers.

"Why might I ask?" the other solider asked slightly angry.

"Because I don't like your tone." Nut snapped matching and exceeding his anger.

"It was wrong of us. I apologize." the first soldier said stepping between Nut and his friend.

"She accepts it." Pearl said for her friend.

"What side are you on?" the general (What was his name!?) asked coming up behind his soldiers.

"I'm on America's side. And she wishes for this blood shed to stop. We are all family and look at us, killing each other over something stupid. We are all Americans we should start acting like it." Nut said with a serious look.

"You were with the South. Explain yourself." the general comannded.

"They helped their sister. I would go back to the South any day. You know why? They have something to fight for. You people are fighting for the heck of fighting and you could loose." Nut said harshly. The look on her face and Pearl's knowledge of the civil war showed that they wouldn't win. Pearl saw Nut reach for the chain around her neck and they both realized it was gone.

"Excuse us." Pearl said as Nut rushed into the tent.

They searched for it for a good few minutes but once it was secure around her neck Nut relaxed and sat on her bed. Pearl was about to speak when they were dropped, as if the were in the drop towers at an amusement park. Nut and Pearl were both screaming and when they came to a quick halt their screams stopped instantly.

They sat in a great, circular marble room with several chairs surrounding them. They looked at the faces of the people that surrounded them not sure what was going on.

"You have beaten our system. I congratulate you." the people spoke in unison. "Your friends may not."

"May not what?" Pearl asked still confused on where they were and why they were there.

"What will happen to them?" Nut asked.

"Your questions will be answered later. Silence is required." they spoke harshly.

AN(Again): I know I kinda made the North the bad guys but I thought Nut would make them the bad guys in her mind. Please review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So here's another chapter. I'm not sure if I like it or not but ultimately what matters is what you guys think. So read and enjoy! I own nothing of Newsies nor anything that is brought up in the dimensions or the dimensions themselves.

**It's cra cra Y'all**

(Cap's POV)

The hospital scared her and she was hoping one of her friends would appear out of thin air. Mush was going to be fine according to the doctors. He wanted to leave the sterile room more than she did. Cap thought the portal was slowly jumping her home. She honestly didn't want to go anywhere that Mush wasn't but she did have a boyfriend back home. She couldn't make up her mind. She loved both of them but if she had to choose she would pick Mush. He seemed to care more about her than himself. Her boyfriend wouldn't do that. At least he never showed her like Mush has. If she ends up back home she'd pick Mush she decided as she got up to get some water. She had barley gotten out of the door when she dropped for what felt like forever. The air rushed around her so fast she couldn't scream and then it stopped. When her eyes opened she was in a circular room made of stone with high backed chairs. Before she could take in anything else she was attacked by hugs.

"Thank god." Pearl mumbled continuing to hug the air out of her.

"Quiet!" multiple voice shouted.

(Chick's POV)

The chill of the snow was still echoing through the house. She missed her friends. She loved Skittery but she missed her friends. The bland food of the snow surrounded cabin seemed to be never ending. She was about to eat a bowl of pale soup when she dropped what felt like a drop tower. When she finally stopped her head smack the floor and her sight went black.

(Jaws' POV)

Jaws sat in a high backed chair waiting for something to happen. They were good at hiding their secret way to well. Nut would help her search for their secret. Jaws was actually admitting to herself that she missed her sister. Usually she would brush it off because Nut would always be there. Jaws realized she needed her sister. Jack seemed to have a permenate squiggle over his head. She was expecting for him to attack Bruce at any moment.

She sat at the giant table and picked at the food in front of her wondering where Jack was hiding at. When shattering glass echoed down the stairs she looked up and saw Bruce walk through the door with a bloody nose. She couldn't ask any questions because the floor seemed to drop out from underneath her chair.

"CHAIR!" Someone shouted from underneath her and then the chair slammed to a halt nearly shattering.

"Jesus...nearly cut our heads off." Pearl's voice shouted at her.

"Silence!" voices echoed around her.

(Jack's POV)

He was smiling when the black hole pulled him in. Race broke through his thoughts.

"Jack?" He questioned.

"Race? How'd we get back?" Jack asked looking at the lodge he called home for years.

"Not sure. Rest of us been tryin' ta figure dat out." Race replied.

"Wait. Da others are back?" Jack asked confused.

"Yeah. I got back a week ago maybe. Skitt, Mush and you were the last ta get back." Race explained.

"What 'bout Spot?" Jack asked thinking about his friend.

"He got back a couple days afta me. No one's gone ta see him." Race replied looking hurt and guilty.

"Sometin' happen?" Jack asked reading his friends face.

"He...he...he ain't da same...without Nut here." Race said searching for words.

"What cha mean?" Jack asked still confused.

"He went back ta bein'...well Spot. He's mean. Like before." Race said unhappily.

"We betta fix dat." Jack said leaving the lodge and heading for Brooklyn.

(Spot's POV)

Spot was sitting on his throne, hoping that he would see Nut cross the bridge and come back. Instead he saw Jack. He climbed down the pile of crates.

"See ya back Jacky boy." Spot said as Jack came up to him.

"Hear ya back ta bein'..." Jack said not finding a word that fit.

"Back ta what Jacky boy? Back ta bein' da old Spot?" Spot said angrily.

"Yeah. Ya gotta get ova it. Dey'll come back. Why ya so...wound up?" Jack asked hearing his anger.

"Wound up?" Spot scoffed. "Wound up? I couldn' save her!"

"We all wanted to save them! We couldn' so get ova it!" Jack shouted at the shorter boy.

"Get out." Spot said after he cooled down for a minute.

"Can' Spot." Jack said holding his ground.

"Think ya should go Kelly." Squirt said towering over him.

"I ain' goin'." Jack said stubbornly.

"Show him out." Spot said turning his back to them. Jack was screaming at him when a giant splash caused the group to stop.

(Nut Job's POV)

We were all sitting quietly watching the people that lined the wall. I couldn't help but think they seemed really mean. The kind of mean that you can feel in the first five minutes of meeting them. THEY finally broke the silence.

"You girls have passed our tests easily. We congratulate you. Your friends on the other hand have yet to be tested to full extent." THEY said in a monotone voice.

"What do you mean?" Chick asked sounding very unsure.

"We have to test them as we have tested you. Pushing the buttons that you and your friends would not push. We will use each of you to test them." THEY said in the same annoying tone.

"What are you going to do?" Pearl asked unhappily.

"Each of you will be returned to normal after the test and you will go home." THEY said plainly.

"What-" I started to ask as we plummeted through the floor to test the people we fell in love with.

(Spot's POV)

He dived in somehow knowing who it was. It reminded him so much of how he had saved her the first time. He swam desperately trying to reach her. When she was safe in his arms he clawed for the surface. He broke through and took the outstretched hand of Jack and handed Nut to Squirt who was waiting anxiously. He was catching his breath when she started to cough. He crawled to her side but was smacked in the face.

"Who are you people? Where am I?" she asked quickly.

"Nut relax. Ya fine." Spot said with a smile.

"Who the heck is Nut? Who are you guys?" She asked looking terrified.

"If she's back does dat mean the oders are too?" Jack asked standing up and heading for Manhattan.

"Others? What others? Someone talk to me!" She shouted angrily.

Spot looked into her eyes and knew she had no clue who any of them were or what they were talking about. "Squirt follow Jack ta 'Hattan and take her wit ya." Spot said walking back to the lodge feeling hurt.

He was in the closet he had banned his newsies from in the lodge. He looked at the pictures hanging on the walls. He grabbed the blank book Nut had gotten for his birthday. He felt the anger and hate build up. How could she forget? How? He threw the book at the art covered walls. Then he looked at the drawings. The ones he had drawn of Nut in her fancy dress from Medda's or just a drawing of her smiling face. He was going to show this to her. Now he couldn't stand to be in the room full of memories she didn't remember. He heard the squeak of the floor behind him. He spun to see Nut starring confused at him.

"How could you forget?" he asked hearing his voice crack with hurt.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what you're talking about." she said looking scared.

"Course ya don'." Spot said running his hand through his hair.

"Are those of me?" she asked seeing the drawings on the wall.

"Yeah...yeah dey are." Spot said calmer.

"I really wish I could remember. I don't even know my name." She said walking closer to the closet.

"Ya won' rememba though." Spot id feeling the hate in his voice.

"I've been trying to! There's nothing in here!" She yelled tapping her head.

He quickly closed the space between them and put his hands on her face kissing her praying somehow it would bring her memories back. He could feel the tears slide sown his face. He pulled away and saw only more confusion in her face.

"I can't remember...I'm sorry..." she said running down the stairs. He heard her crying as she ran.

He turned to the drawings amid ripped the pictures off the wall screaming at himself. At the world.

(Kid Blink's POV)

They came out of thin air. Cap, Chick, Pearl, and Jaws just sat there looking confused. Pearl started to cough after a little while. Jaws seemed scared. Chick seemed tired and bored and Cap was just like Jaws. Perl started tot gasp for air that didn't seem to come.

"What's supposed to happen?" Cap asked after a few minutes.

"No. No. No. No." Race was mumbling to himself as he sat next to a coughing Pearl.

"Not sure." Chick replied.

"Where's Nut?" Jaws asked concerned,

"Jaws!" Jack exclaimed walking in the room but she didn't seem to hear a word. "Jaws?" He asked again waving hand in front of her face and she just turned away from him. "What's going on?" he asked again.

"The...test." Pearl said between coughs.

"What?" everyone asked vocally or with their facial expressions.

"Those...Green lantern guardian alien things. Testing you." She choked out.

"I'm sorry..." Race said quietly.

Spot walked in looking depressed. "She don' remember nuthin'." he said quietly.

"Where is she?" Jaws asked nearly hitting Jack.

"Don' know. Ran out." Spot said continuing to use his depressed voice.

"She's in da streets of New York and ya don know where she is and she don' know where she is?" Blink asked heading for the door knowing what can lurk in the streets after dark.

Several others followed out to search for Nut. Blink wasn't sure they could find her before it got dark. They would look though. He had to find his friend.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So here's you guys an early December present. I hope you guys like it. I'm afraid the end is coming up but not for a chapter or two. I own nothing of Newsies nor do I own anything that is brought up in the chapter.

**The Forgotten**

(Kid Blink's POV)  
They were looking everywhere and still no Nut. The sun was getting lower and lower with every failed attempt and none of the newsies liked that. Blink tried to think of where she might be hiding, but then he remembered Spot said she didn't remember anything. She wouldn't go too far from Brooklyn because she didn't know where she was. He ran over the bridge trying to get into the empty mind of his friend. He ran across the bridge thinking she would go somewhere she felt safe.  
He looked down every alley with a careful eye hoping she would be hiding in the shadows. He was rewarded by seeing her hiding under a few stacked crates nearly invisible to anyone who wasn't looking. He slowly came closer and tried to keep her from panicking.  
"Nut? It's me. Blink. 'member? Gunna take ya home alright?" He said whispering as he crouched down next to her.  
"I don't remember anything...I-I just...I want to know things." She whispered wiping her eyes.  
"I know. Maybe if ya come back ta the lodge we can get some stuff coming back inta da head a yours." Blink said with a laugh holding out his hand.  
He let out a sigh when she took his hand. He gave her a quick look over making sure she wasn't hurt, and she seemed fine except for the red that was in her eyes. Those eyes took him back to when she saved his life and was crying over him. He never wanted that to happen again. They walked back to the lodge without any trouble coming. The sun had been down for at least an hour when they finally got back. Jaws clamped onto her and Nut reacted by putting her arms up and after a long pause started to pat Jaws' head with the limited hand movement she had.  
"Jaws maybe it ain't the best time for dis." Blink whispered into her ear and she immediately let go.  
"Who is she?" Nut whispered looking even more confused than ever.  
"Ya sista." Blink said sounding a little sad.  
"I have a sister? Weird..." Nut replied.  
"Goin' up stairs." Spot mumbled leaving without turning back.  
Blink watched her eyes follow him up the stairs but there was no recognition just sadness from not knowing. Her eyes flickered to Jack waving his hand in front of Jaws face.  
"Can she not see or something?" Nut asked as Jaws avoided his face.  
"Somethin's wrong wit' her. Kinda like ya." Blink replied. "Cap and Chick seem to be the only ones not messed up."  
"Who?" Nut asked confused.  
"Them." he replied pointing to Cap and Chick.  
"Oh...what's wrong with her?" Nut asked pointing to Pearl.  
"Not too sure." Blink said as Pearl continued to cough looking paler and paler by the second.  
Race had managed to get her up on her feet to try and get her up the stairs. Pearl leaned on Race as she coughed harder. She covered her mouth and when she pulled her hand away it was red. Nut ran up behind her and caught her as she fell back toward the bottom of the stairs.  
"Whoa...You ok?" Nut asked when Pearl got her footing again.  
"Yeah. Help me up please." she pleaded with her friend who didn't know her.  
"Yeah. No problem." Nut said helping her up the stairs.  
Race started mumbling to blink when he was sure the girls up the stairs couldn't hear.  
"She got it. It killed me murder and now dis. Who would want ta do anythin' ta hurt them. She has to get better...she just has ta." Race said with tears forming in his eyes. "I won't let it get her too."

(Nut Job's POV)  
I helped the girl I didn't know up the stairs and into a bed. She looked tired and really sick. I wish I could help her but I didn't know what to do. I was about to walk back down the stairs when she grabbed my arm.  
"He needs you. Even if you don't remember I know he is somewhere. He gave you that for a reason." She said pointing to the oval with the pearl in the middle. "Don't leave him up there." she said before she broke out into a new fit of coughs.  
I looked to the noise of banging and saw a wooden door slowly close and open. I walked over to it nearly falling in the heavy dress. I finally reached the door and found a small set of stairs that led to an open door that showed the black sky. I lifted the bottom of my dress and walked up carefully. I shut the door when I reached the top and looked to see the boy that had kissed me. He looked back carefully at me then back to the city.  
"Are-are you ok?" I asked cautiously.  
He gave a scoff. "Far from." he replied.  
"Do you...do you want to talk?" I asked moving closer.  
"Everybody forgot me. You weren't suppose ta. Da one person who wasn't s'posed ta and ya did." He said making room for me to sit down.  
"I don't remember anything. I don't even know my name. I keep letting people down. Do you know what it's like to watch everybody that knows you smile with pity because you don't know who they are. Everybody knows who I am but me." I replied spilling my heart put to a complete stranger.  
He was quiet for a long time. "I don' have room for more hurt." he said fighting the tears that streamed down his face.  
"And all I do is hurt right?" I asked feeling really upset. He only nodded his head. "The girl downstairs said you gave this to me. You should have it back." I said unclasping the chain from around my neck and holding it out to him.  
The boy looked at it sadly and took it slowly. I walked back toward the door and down the stairs. I shut the door that went to the room and sat on the stairs. A wave of emotion came over me and I started to cry. I don't even know why I just cried.  
(Spot's POV)

He looked down at the locket in his hand and felt as if his heart was ripped apart. He watched the stars hoping something would make this hell stop. He needed her and she forgot him. He couldn't walk back down those stairs to see her. Instead he climbed down the fire escape and trudged back home not looking back.  
(Pearl's POV)  
She didn't understand why she was coughing. She felt fine with the guardians. This had to be the test but why? She had to figure out this test thing. That's when she heard the crying coming from the doorway that lead to the roof. After a few minutes the fire escape rattled. What ever happened between those two was finished. The newsies started to come up and the cries stopped. Everyone looked confused and tired. Race sat next to her and she waited to talk till everyone was asleep.  
"This has to be part of the test. Something you are afraid of." She whispered with a scratchy voice.  
"Yeah...but you'll be fine." Race said petting her hair.  
"What are you afraid of?" She asked hoping this might make it stop.  
"Me mudder got sick like this. She died not long after that." Race said as his voice shacked.  
"It'll be fine. No matter what. Alright? Quite worrying. You should try to help Spot. Something happened with Nut I think." Pearl said before she started coughing again.  
"Yeah. I'll head dat way tamarra." Race said heading to the bunk not far from them.

(Skittery's POV)  
Chick seemed to be acting weird. Something was not right. When she saw Nut and Blink together there was something that wasn't right with her eyes. Anger maybe? Why would there be anger though? She didn't like Blink. At least not before. He would have to talk to her tomorrow.

(Kid Blink's POV)  
Kloppman woke them all up as usual. Everybody was ready. Jack kept trying to get Jaws attention but she just talked to Pearl hoping she would feel better. Skittery was trying to talk to Chick but she just kept looking over at him and it was unnerving. Mush was smiling and laughing with Cap. Blink went searching for Nut. She seemed to be the only one missing.  
"I'd check the stairs." Pearl said quickly knowing what he was doing.  
"Thanks." He replied walking to the door.  
When he opened the door he saw her sitting on the stairs asleep. He gave a smile and went to wake her up. He sat next to her on the stairs and shook her a little. She gave a jolt and sat up.  
"Ya wanna watch Pearl taday?" He asked not thinking she was up to selling.  
"Sure. I can do that." She said rubbing her eyes.  
"So you won't mind selling with me then." Chick said smiling down at him from the doorway.  
"Thought ya was gunna sell wit' Skitt." Blink said confused.  
"Aw I always sell with him. He'll be fine. Let's go." Chick said walking away slowly.  
"See ya lata," He said after he helped Nut up.

(Racetrack's POV)  
Pearl seemed to be doing no better. Nut was going to be there so he felt a bit better even if she didn't remember anything. Race bought some papers and sold on the way to Brooklyn. He was prepared for anything since Spot could be doing anything. He asked a few newsies where Spot was but none of them seemed to know for sure. Race paced the bunk room of the Brooklyn lodge waiting for Spot to get back from wherever he was.  
The stairs creaked and Spot walked through the doors looking tired.  
"What cha want Race?" he asked as he fell on a bunk.  
"Pearl said ya might need someone." Race said plainly.  
"Well I don'. Ya can head back now." he said sounding agitated.  
"Spot dis is da test. We need to help each udder if we is gunna get through this." Race said hoping his friend would listen.  
"Race I's fine. Ya don' need ta worry." he said a little calmer.  
"No ya ain't. Ya need ta trust people." Race said sternly.  
"I can't trust people. Dye don' care 'nough." Spot mumbled.  
"Spot it ain' like she wanted ta forget. It's a test." Race explained.  
"Well it's a messed up test!" Spot screamed hitting the wall causing the door in the hall to creak open.  
Race walked over to it and looked in at the pile of papers that sat in the corner. "Spot ya need ta talk about dis." Race said realizing he was missing a race for the first time, but his friend needed him.  
"Dis is killin' me Race. Parta me wishes dey neva came he'e and da udder part wants...wants it ta be like it was before we got pulled into dat mess." Spot said holding his head in his hands.  
"I know. We all feel like dat I tink. It'll be fine dough cuz we bots each other." Race said consoling his firiend.  
"She gave it back." Spot said quietly.  
"What ya talkin' 'bout Spot?" Race asked not sure what he was talking about.  
"Dis." he said holding up an oval locket with a pearl in the middle of it. "Was me grandmudder's. She told me ta give it ta the goil I fell for. She gave it back last night. Like it was nuthin'." Spot said as a tear ran down his face.  
"She ain in her right head. When dey all get back ta normal it'll be fine." Race said as his friend laughed sadly.  
"Sure it will Race. Sure it will." he mumbled.

(Nut Job's POV)  
I sat next to Pearl thinking what a strange name it was. She just smiled at me with a tired look on her face. We sat there for a while after the sounds of the lodge went quiet, then she asked, "Do you want to hear a story?" with a cracky voice.  
"If you want to tell a story." I replied scooting closer to the bed.  
"Alright. Once upon a time there was a girl named Steps. She invited her friends to have a party, but when they were just starting to enjoy themselves a tree caused them to go to a different place and time." She cleared her throat and continued, "They joined a band of newsies, selling papers with them, but one day Steps was tired of just selling papers, so she convinced the others to go on an adventure to the most dangerous part of the city. They went to a show and were leaving when they were surrounded by the evil newsies. There were only ten of them and there were at least thirty of the evil newsies. They needed a way out, but none of them could think of what to do. Suddenly, Steps told everyone her plan. She and one of the other girls would pretend to faint and the rest would force the oter newsies to spread out so they could make a break for it."  
She started coughing then and that lasted for a few minutes. "Her plan worked but one of the boys tripped on the cobblestone street. She didn't even stop to think of the danger that came with stopping to save him. She turned and helped him up. The leader of the evil newsies had caught her. Steps knew she loved him the moment she saw him but the anger in his eyes caused her to rip free of his grip and chase after her friends. Then there was a strike and they needed to recruit the other newsies to join their cause. Steps volunteered to go back to the evil newsies before their leader did. She and her closest friend took the long journey to the evil newsies hideout near the docks. Steps lead the way through the blob of evil newsies so they could reach the king of them. She grew tired of them harassing her and her friend so she punched one in the face and the rest cleared a path for them. The leader recognized Steps and simply laughed and congratulated her. The leader of their newsies came and went quickly forgetting the girls who came before them. As they were leaving the two got separated in the mass of people. Then the newsies Steps punched rammed her into the river that their dock sat on."  
She started another string of coughing which left her gasping.  
"What happened?" I asked not realizing how much I was getting into the story.  
"Well, Steps nearly died in that river. The evil leader saved her life by jumping in after her. Her friend brought her back into consciousness."  
"So does the evil leader love her too?" I asked interrupting the story.  
"Shut up and listen. Steps' other friends came and joined them on the docks after they heard what happened. Steps assured them she was alright and urged them to walk back home. When they were off the dock the evil leader came after them trying to make sure Steps was alright but when he turned her around they kissed. Accidentally. Then the strike really started a day after that. The evil man who provoked the strike sent thugs to beat the newsies into submission. They were nearly beat when the evil leader and his newsies saved the day and all the other newsies. Steps found out the evil leaders name was...uh...Fido, but he ripped her heart out when he said he already had a girl."

"So they are gunna fall in love!" I said happily. "What happens next?" I asked while she was still quiet.

Then she started coughing again and this time it turned bloody.  
"Maybe we should finish later." I suggested. She nodded her head and agreed still coughing.  
That's when the other newsies started to come back into the lodge. I went down the stairs hoping to see someone who might be able to help with Pearl's cough. The tall lanky boy was smiling and laughing in a corner with two boys with glasses. The girl from this morning walked in with the eye patch boy. She stopped him in the doorway and kissed him. Even when he was trying to push her off she just moved closer. The boys with the glasses tried to keep their friend from looking at the door but he saw them none the less. The girl finally let go of the eye patched boy's face and walked up the stairs happily.  
"Skittery, I don' know what happened." Eye patch boy said quickly as Skittery pushed him aside and ran out the door. I started to follow him not sure why I was but then Race came in through the door.  
He immediately went up stairs following the sounds of coughing. Skittery was already out of sight so I followed him up the stairs.  
"It'll be fine. No matta what I love ya. You know that? And if ya want me ta I won't go lookin' for nobody else cuz you got me heart." Race said patting her head.  
"Do what you want just know I love you too." Pearl choked out. Then suddenly she fell into a black hole and then it was gone taking Pearl with her.  
I screamed. People don't just disappear. Race was crying and shouting at me. Newsies started to flood up the stairs and I kept sliding back till my back hit the wall. People looked down at me and some tried to stop my screaming. There were just too many people and questions and voices. It all started to swirl together. I felt my stomach flip but force everything to stay down. Everything started to go black when I fell to my side.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: So I know it's been a while. School drags us all down at some point. I tried to make a long chapter to make up for the disappearance. I hope you like it. Please feel free to tell me what you think. I own nothing of Newsies nor do I own anything that could be brought up.

**Chaos**

(Kid Blink's POV)

Blink picked Nut up off the floor. She was out cold and Race wouldn't stop yelling at her. Blink looked at the chaos that was the lodge house. Skittery was missing because of Chick kissing him. Race was panicking about Pearl. Jack was trying to get Jaws' attention to no avail. That's when Mush ran up the stairs looking like he just got soaked.  
"Somebody soaked us. Took Cap." he said panting. "What happened?"  
"Pearl's gone. Nut watched it and now this." Blink said sitting Nut on the bed and being careful with her head.  
"Jack what are we gunna do?" Mush asked looking to their confused leader.  
"I...I don't know." Jack said running his hands through his hair.  
"Jack! I heard what happened. Whites wrong?" David asked clawing through the group only to see more chaos. "What happened?" David questioned.  
"Spot..." Nut mumbled as she turned onto her side.  
"Davy maybe yous can help me find Skittery. Ran off afta an unfortunate turn of events." Blink said heading for the stairs.  
"Sure Kid." David said looking at the craziness around him as he left.

(Spot's POV)

He couldn't stop thinking of Nut. Why was she like this? She always seemed to find a way back into his mind. How hard could it be to forget a girl? He was Spot Conlon. He forgot and found a new girl when he wanted. Why couldn't he forget her? He had to forget her. He would. That's what he'd try to do tonight. When he finally pulled himself off the bunk the sun was setting and he was about to spend some of the days earnings. He would forget her if it killed him.  
It was well past midnight, by the time Spot crawled out of the upstairs window of the bar. He had gone a few blocks when he ran into Kid Blink and Skittery.  
"Hiya boys!" Spot yelled stumbling to his friends.  
"Spot? What cha doin' out here?" Blink asked shifting Skittery's tall form so he could better hold him up.  
"Getting rid of...her...and you bet yur ass it worked!" Spot said slamming into Blink nearly causing him to drop Skittery.  
"Wish Davy was he'e now." blink mumbled.  
"Yous and me spot has got da same problem. Me goil went and kissed dis fella." Skittery slurred and gave a quiet belch.  
"Oi! We can toilk about how useless dey are." Spot said raking Blink's place.  
"You might wanna hear...you knows what I ain't even gunna bother wit' yous two. Go off and get drunk. Sleep wit' whoeva ya see, but I knows dis ain't da goils dat we knew." Blink said storming off.  
The two drunks wandered off into the night not knowing where they were going or who they would meet.

(Nut Job's POV)

There was a loud thud that woke me up. Everything came back in a rush but it wasn't as terrifying as it was before. I followed the source of the sound and found Blink looking around to see if he woke anyone up.  
"Go ta sleep." He whispered his command.  
"Can't sleep. Not with you make all this noise." I kidded with him. "Blink, were we always like this?" I asked before thinking.  
"'Course ya one of me best friends. Even saved me life." he said getting closer.  
"What happened with Pearl?" I asked the other question that came to mind.  
"Not too sure really. Alls I know is she's safe." he replied pushing me up the stairs.  
There was another thud that came from the door. We both darted for it seeing the girl everyone called Cap. She looked hurt and scared. I didn't know what to do. Blink was gone in a flash and was getting people out of bed.  
"They don't...like us...much do they?" Cap gasped holding a firm hand over her stomach.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to help. She moved her hand as blood started to ooze out from the place she was holding.  
"To bad you don't remember." Cap whispered falling down the wall.  
"Cap? Ya alright?" Mush asked coming to her side.  
"Not really..." she replied putting her head on his shoulder.  
"Come on...you'll be fine." Mush whispered starting to tear up.  
"Fraid not. But you know...it might be better. At least I got to see you again." Cap smiled.  
"I don't want ya ta go. I tried ta keep ya safe. I'm sorry I couldn' do more." Mush said as tears fell from his face.  
"This kinda stuff happens and it's ok." Cap said and after a minute she fell through the wall quickly.  
I backed away slowly still really confused at the whole black hole thing. I slid out of the door and turned and ran in the dress I didn't change out of. I had hardly started to run when I crashed into someone and fell on my back.

(Spot's POV)

The sun was creeping through the window when Spot escaped from his escape. He felt the hangover drag him down but the real world was pulling him away. He stumbled down the road searching for home avoiding yells that came from behind. When he finally got his footing someone ran into him and he skidded on his back.  
"Watch where ya goin'!" he shouted as he brushed himself off.  
"Sorry...sorry..." a voice came from the ground.  
"You blind or sumthin'?" Spot shouted finally turning to see Nut sitting in the street looking terrified. "Ya alright?" Spot asked moving to her side.  
"Two...just...gone..." She said not noticing who he was.  
"Let's get ya back." Spot said helping her to her feet.  
"I can't...I...Spot? Oh...I'm fine. Really. Go on back to...where ever you go." She said moving away from him.  
"Fine." Spot said turning away from her and walking away. He looked back once only to see Blink come to her side.

(Nut Job's POV)

Kid Blink was by my side before Spot was out of sight. I looked back and saw his fading shadow. I was still shaky but I was ready to try to confront it. I was just about to start up conversation with Blink when an arm encircled my waist and pulled me into an alley. Blink noticed my disappearance and came to my rescue. Well he tried till one of the bigger guy held him back and the other started to punch him.  
"Stop it!" I screamed beating at the arm that held me.  
"Hush sweetheart. Once we get ya friend quiet ya won't wanna waist ya breath." the voice was scratchy and terrifying.  
The guys beating on Blink finally dropped him not long after. He looked terrible. He would be staying at the lodge while the others went selling for sure. I continued to squirm trying to loosen the grip of the person holding me as the other two closed in.  
"Spot!" I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping somehow he heard me. "Spot! Help! Sp-" I continued till one back handed me across the face. I started to see stars as I refocused on the guy.  
"Keep quiet and ya won't get to hurt." he said running his hand through my hair.  
"SPOT!" I shrieked again as the guys shifted so my back was in the dirt so they could try and remove the giant dress. I started kicking and panic when I heard the heavy fabric rip.  
"Oi! Yous best be leavin'." Spot said looking terrifying in the early morning sun.  
"Get back to your own business kid." a guy said looking up as another guy started to unbutton my dress.  
"Da goil don seem too happy. Let her go." Spot said in a coma ding voice.  
"Ya want her boy?" the one with the gravelly voice said lifting me off the ground and holding me with an arm around my waist and one around my throat. Spot just stared harshly at him. "To bad she ain yours." he sneered. Spot started to close the space between him and gravelly voice. The arm around my throat tightened. "Ah! Another step and I could choke the life out of her."  
"She ain done nuthin'. Leave her be." Spot said with concern in his eyes.  
"Just brought you. And I ain't too fond of it. Jimmy." gravelly voice said as the one who punched Blink came closer. The arms around me dropped as Jimmy prepared to strike. I watched as his hand reared back waiting to see what Spot would do but was caught off guard when it hit me instead of Spot.  
"Leave her be!" Spot screamed coming closer.  
"Watch it boy." gravelly voice said as Spot continued to move closer. A boot swung back and forth into my stomach.  
"STOP IT!" Spot screamed. I felt my stomach churn but forced anything that threatened to come up back down.  
"Leave boy. Let us finish out business." Gravelly voice demanded.  
"No." Spot said painfully.  
"Fine. You have till the count of three." gravelly said putting his booted foot on my throat. "One." the boot gained more weight and it started to get hard to breath. "Two." more pressure. "Last chance boy." gravely said as newsies flooded the alley.  
"Let go of her." Mush demanded with his back up of half the newsies of Manhattan. The pressure was almost instantly gone. Spot helped me up and I tried to blink away the double vision and sickness.  
"Let me help ya." Spot said hooking an arm around me.  
"I'm fine. Really." I said pushing him away and then falling back into him. "Maybe I need some help considering there are seven of you slowly spinning."  
"They hurt ya before I got there?" Spot asked once we got moving.  
"I don't think so. Maybe we could talk about it later." I said feeling the spinning getting worse. I pushed Spot away and fell to my knees off the main road to throw up.  
"Ya fine. Come on. Let's get ya home." Spot said in my ear after my stomach was in the street.  
I stood up but after being sick like I was I started wobbling. Spot eventually picked me up and walked me back to the lodge sitting me in a bed. He started petting my sore face that was bound to have a bruise on it. He seemed to notice that my dress was unbuttoned and started to button the few buttons that weren't in their holes.  
"Check on ya afta I sell me papes." he said standing up and walking out quickly.  
Mush and one of the boys with glasses carried Blink into the bunk room. His face had already started to swell and the eye patch looked like it was squeezing his face. I stood up a little too quickly and felt a rush to my head. I ignored it and went to the bunk they had put him on. Blink was still out. I started to untie the eye patch so it wouldn't squeeze his head off when the kid with glasses stopped me.  
"Ain' the best idea." he said quickly.  
"Do you want his head to be crushed?" I asked as I moved around him and pulled the eye patch off.  
I held my shock because I didn't want them to think they were right. His eye seemed to be split in half. By the way it looked it must have been like that for some time. His good eye was swollen shut and I could hear a bell ringing in the distance. All the boys left slowly and I had to promise to look after Blink. It wasn't like I had anything else to do. I sat on the bunk next to Blink's. Sleep tried to drag me under but I didn't want to fall asleep. Blink groaned and I beside him trying to figure out what I needed to do.  
"Christ..." he mumbled.  
"I'll take that as you don't feel good." I said avoiding the swing he made at my head.  
"Lord Nut! Don' scare me like that."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Fur what?" Blink asked looking blindly for me. I grabbed his hand hoping somehow he didn't feel as lost.

"You getting beaten up. I have a feeling this happened a lot." I continued feeling even worse and still really dizzy.

"Nah. I always got soaked just neva had someone ta help me wit' it." Blink said with a quick laugh. "Dose bummas hurt ya?" His voice shifted from playful to serious quickly.

"Everyone's so worried." I laughed quietly. "I'm fine. Just a little battered." I said with a sigh.

"I hate not seein'." Blink mumbled running his hand down his swollen face realizing his eye patch was gone. He started to panic and nearly smacked me several times.

"Blink! Stop it! I have it right here. I had to take it off. Your head was swelling. It would of hurt you if we kept it on." I explained quickly.

After a long silence Blink let out a deep breath and asked, "Why ain' ya asked me about it? Most everyone does."

"It's your business. You can tell me when you want, not when I ask." I replied finding the post to the bed suddenly very comfortable.

"I was seven. Me parents were arguing. Both weren' in their right minds. I tried ta stop their arguing. Got a bottle thrown at me head. Den this happened. They called a doctor, and when my eye was as good as it was gunna get I left. Been a newsies ever since."Blink told his story in a quiet, sad voice.

"That's…that's horrible." I replied a little later.

"Eh. I'm betta he'e." Blink replied.

"I think I need to lie down." I said as the room spun faster and faster.

I stood on my knees and inched to the bed. I closed my eyes and tried to keep my stomach from lurching more than it already was. I don't know how long it was till I found myself able to open my eyes and not feel instantly sick. I felt water trickle down my face not sure where it was coming from. I finally forced my eyes to focus on the person that was putting the freezing washcloth on my head. I could honestly say I was a bit surprised to see Spot.

"Blink said ya been in a out. Ya feelin' betta?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said quickly looking around the room to see it was dark outside and it was quiet. "Where's everyone?"

"Went ta visit Medda. Ya gunna tell me what happened before I gots ta ya?" Spot asked taking the cloth off my head and checking to see if my temperature was high.

"Nothing. They beat up Blink and that was it." I said truthfully.

He gave a relieved sigh. "That's good. I don' know what I'd do if…if anyhtin' happened ta ya."

"I thought we kinda ended whatever we had that I don't remember." I said shifting a bit in the bed.

"It don' matta what happens I is always gunna luve ya no matta how hard I try ta forget ya." Spot smiled.

"I love you too." I said right before my head was attacked by a steam roller and I blacked out from all the pain.

(Spot's POV)

He had just confessed his undying love to Nut and was leaning in for the kiss he had heard about in stories when he fell into the bed. He looked around hoping to find her and not think the worst had happened. When she was nowhere in sight he slammed his head into the mattress screaming his lungs out. When his breath ran out, he felt tears escape his eyes. Yes it was true. Even he, the great Spot Conlon, could cry. He had been there for what seemed like seconds when Jack tapped him on the shoulder and forced him to look in his eyes. They were just as sad as his.

Jack started to tell how he finally got Jaws to see him. Jack grabbed her shoulders and held her. He started talking about how he should have paid more attention to her and how he knew how she felt now but that he still loved her. Jack said she said his name just before the hole took her away.

According to Jack, all of the girls were gone. Chick left during their journey to Medda's. Blink was asking questions because he missed the whole account because he fell asleep. No one wanted to tell him.

(Nut Job's POV)

I felt like everything hurt. I rolled to my side and heard a shriek of pain escape.

"Sid? Come on. You'll be alright. Sit up slow." Pearl's voice said in my ear.

"Where are we?" I asked feeling like someone was drilling into my temples.

"Home. We made it home." Jaws whispered.

I opened my eyes and was saddened by the light of a huge McDonald's sign that shone over the trees of the forest that surrounded the clearing we were in.

"No." I whispered as I slumped back into the hard earth.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: The end is coming my friends. I'll do my best to end it in a decent way. I hope you guys enjoy the story and please feel free to tell me what I need to work on. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I own nothing of Newsies and I don't own anything that is brought up in the story.

**Hide Your Face**  
The story was we were kidnapped. Everyone believed it. Not sure why or how. It was a bad lie. All of our parents insisted that we go to the hospital and get checked out. I had several concussions and it worried the doctors. Everyone was fine for the most part. Some scraps and bruises but I seemed to be the worse. I even got a doctors excuse to miss school. We were way to far behind to miss anymore school so the next possible day we went to school.  
"Hate it here. It's a cesspool of disease and infection. We were better of in 1899." Luna whispered to me in our English class.  
"I can't focus...my head hurts to much." I groaned still suffering the consequences of the memory rush.  
"Go to the clinic. You have a Doctor's excuse to leave." Luna said with a concerned voice.  
"Nah...I'll be fine." I said as the bell rang causing a mind splitting headache. I moved to my chemistry class forcing stars out of my sight.  
Laurel helped me the rest of the way to class. I sat at my desk and blocked out words that came to my head. Laurel dragged me from the desk to the lab table. I started going through the motions. Goggles, apron, test tubes, ring stand, but after that I got lost. Laurel tried to tell me what I needed to do but everything sounded like Charlie Brown's teacher. Everything started to spin and very fast. When I woke back up I was in the clinic with my worried mother. She insisted that we go home and I don't come back to school till I can handle loud noises.  
All the way home my mom couldn't stop talking about the annual masquerade. How much fun it would be and how I could help business by entertaining the visitors from New York. I really didn't care. I had been going to that masquerade since I was old enough which was about ten. All the same people came and no one had fun. Especially those who don't have jobs. I had a week to plan for the boredom. My dress would be checked so I had no hope of hiding my iPod in the folds and it doesn't help that there's a metal detector at the doors.  
Sitting at home all day proved to be pointless and made it harder for me to avoid not only the screaming in my head but also in my heart. Love bites. Def Leppard got that one right. I played Guitar Hero mastering every level and feeling depressed all the way through. Laurel was the only one to visit really. Amy and Luna were usually busy with some sort of club. Shedding seem to well off. Honestly I think she was waiting to see if I had a plan to get back. The barrier was closed. We had tried to go when we first got back. She also came because my mom begged her to rip me away from video games. It worked for about an hour then she had to leave.  
We talked about what we were wearing to the masquerade or who we thought might be there. It was usually a short conversation. As the masquerade grew closer I got nervous. Not sure why I just did. I was pulled out of bed around three. The party didn't start till six. My hair was straightened and I could swear my mom was crying as she did it. She loved my hair long. Sara and my mom fixed my makeup to match my dress in hadn't even seen before. The thin black rubber like mask was on my face before I could get the dress zipped up. When I looked in the mirror I didn't notice me. My face was so covered with pink to contrast the black mask. My dress was knee length with a tool bottom and a sweetheart top. I had to admit I looked pretty awesome in the outfit. Ready for the party and it was only four thirty. When we finally left Sara insisted on fixing my makeup.  
Laurel, Amy, and Luna met me inside. I had no entertainment other than my friends. It was fancy and none of us really fit input we all smiled and sat at a table avoiding people. Someone tall with brown hair asked Luna to dance. She smiled and was about to refuse when her dad gave her an evil look and she said yes. Slowly all my friends were asked to dance. I tapped my fingers on the table wanting something to do. A hand shot in front of my nose causing me to jump with a little squeak.  
"Sorry. Wanted ta see if ya wanted ta dance. Pretty goil like yaself shouldn' be sittin' alone." a boy said with a slight New York accent and a mask that looked like a dog.  
"Sure, but only because you flatter me." I replied with a smile.  
We had danced for maybe a minute when the dog boy broke the silence. "What should I call ya?" He asked as we continued to spin slowly.  
"Well it is a masquerade. We shouldn't know each others names. You can call me...um..." I had no clue what he should call me.  
"Come on princess. It can't be that hard." he laughed at me.  
"Princess it is then. And who are you?" I asked as the song changed.  
"Ya can call me Fido." he smiled.  
"Well Sir Fido it is a pleasure." I said with a curtsy.  
"My lady Princess the pleasure is all mine." he said with a bow.  
We continued to dance and laugh. When we finally stopped laughing Fido looked around quickly then asked, "Ya wanna get outta here? Party's dull. Ya can show me around."  
"Sure but we have to be back before the party's over. I'll be dead if they don't find me." I said as he dragged me out.  
"Where to my lady?" Fido asked as he slowed down as we crossed the street.  
"Over there!" I started running to the Ferris wheel that towered over the square.  
We dashed around the fair in our fancy clothes riding everything we thought would be fun. We finally rode the Ferris wheel. We were laughing about what we had done. I finally rested my head on his shoulder and yawned.  
"Tired Princess?" he asked putting his head on top of mine.  
"Most fun I've had at one of those parties." I laughed as we stopped on top of the wheel.  
"Party's almost over. Do I get ta see ya without the mask?" Fido asked with a smile.  
"Maybe. You have to get me back first." I said as we started to spin again.  
We escaped from the Ferris wheel and ran back to the plaza where the party was. Fido ran ahead of me and pulled me along. It felt like we were moving in slow motion for a minute like in one of those movies. He skidded to a halt in front of the plaza. He stopped me in the process and pulled me into him and kissed me. The night was the happiest I have been since we got back.  
"They're coming. Hurry Sid." Jaws said ripping me away from Fido.  
She dragged me towards our car. I turned back to see Spot holding the dog mask. Jack came running next to him. My stomach dropped. They were the same. Exactly the same only they had no clue. Who we were or what we had been through. This was some cruel game of the portal keepers. I would skin them for this. It's not enough they put us through everything they did now they have to torture us with these look a likes.

AN: I hope you guys understand where the title is from . Happy fanfictioning.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: So I'm trying to get this story done soon but I'm trying to keep it at a decent pace. I hope you guys like the chapter. Just for all you readers to know if something doesn't make sense it's because I'm getting sick and it has potential to be bad so if you find something please tell me so I can fix it ASAP. I own nothing of Newsies nor do I own anything of anything that could be brought up.

**Mind Games**

It had been three days of nothingness. I had literally been in my pajamas all three days. If I wasn't depressed before I was defiantly depressed now. Laurel hadn't come to visit at all. I felt sick just thinking about the party. What if Laurel had seen a Race double? Did Sara see the Jack double? Were they all here? All the questions that ran through my head liked running into the walls of my head causing some massive headaches.

I was half asleep when my mother stormed in looking very happy with herself. I gave a groan knowing something against my will was about to be asked of me. She walked hurriedly into my room and started digging through my closet searching for something. I rolled off my bed quietly and inched under the bed hoping peace might be hiding under it along with my socks and stuff I had no place to put in my room.

"Sid, honey, we're going to lunch! Get ready! And get cleaned up!" My mom shouted after giving a quick look around my room.

I waited a few minutes before I crawled out. I did as she said and I got ready. It took an hour and a half for me to be fully ready. Make up and everything else. I looked in the mirror feeling better than I had since the party. I had on my favorite pair of jeans that were a light color but not to light. The black shirt was fancied up with the lace long sleeves. With a long necklace decorated with keys and locks I was ready for our outing excited about where we were going.

My mom was silent the whole drive to lunch. Something was up and she knew I knew. When we pulled into Le Bisque I knew it was a business lunch. I expressed my pleasure in the ride with a very audible sigh.

"I know you hate these lunches but I really need to get in good with this New York guy. We need the advertisement." my mom explained quickly as she turned the car off.

"Fine." I groaned climbing out of the car.

"I promise we'll have Chinese tonight for dinner." my mom promised.

We sat in the waiting area of the restaurant waiting for the rest of our party. I dug through my purse and found my iPod while my mom read a book. I was jamming out to Falco, and by jam out I mean head banging and silent screaming, when my mom shoved out of the chair accidentally. I paused my music and pulled myself off the floor seeing the Spot look alike and a Seamus look alike.

"Sorry..." I said quietly.

Spot look alike talked to his dad in a quick mumble. The waitress led us to a table while the rest of us were very uncomfortable. We all squirmed in our chairs as we tried to break through the uncomfortableness. Nothing shattered it. We all ordered quickly.

"I'll be right back." I whispered to my mom as I pretended to head for the bathroom. When I was out of sight I walked out of the restaurant and sat on a bench and plugged into my iPod hoping for an escape. It worked till the Spot look alike came out and joined me. I pulled my headphones out and waited for him to talk because clearly he had something to say.

"You alright?" He asked quietly.

"Just peachy. You?" I replied quickly.

"I've been betta." He stopped but his face said there was more. "Dis is gunna sound crazy but…I've been…I've had dreams about you." Still more but that was probably from the disbelief on my face. "I know it's crazy but…they feel so real. There was one where you…you fell in a riva and me and dis other girl saved you. We were in old looking clothes. I don't understand it." He said quickly putting his head in his hands.

"Better get back in there huh?" I said running back inside feeling terrible and I didn't like it. I got back just when the food came out. Spot look alike came back not to long after me. We all ate our food quickly. My mom asked me to leave again so she could get back to business. I told her I could take the bus or just walk. She didn't seem to mind, so after I finished my soup I was gone.

Headphones back in my ears, I put it on shuffle and felt sad when I heard 'On My Own' from Les Miserables. Thunder roared and no bus that came anywhere near my house was coming. Luck was not on my side. I stuck my hands in my pockets as I started singing along and rain slowly fell. The rain grew harder and colder as I started to cry more, and I sang just the slightest bit louder and then just stopped singing all together. I walked blindly as the rain fell in my eyes and fell into a metal trash can. I sat in the rain and cried for lots of reasons. I needed to cry was one and my leg hurt from my knee down was another good one.

I heard someone talking but I couldn't focus on the words or the person. Whoever it was wrapped their arms around me and pulled me off the ground and led me out of the rain. There was a scratchy blanket around me rubbing my face.

"Thank you." I managed as I wiped the water out of my eyes that never seemed to go away.

"Rest. You need it." Someone said quietly.

"I have to go home." I said rubbing my eyes again noticing there was a fire roaring in the house. "Where am I?" I asked quietly as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"You're in the lodge. For the news boys in New York." A woman's voice said with a cup of tea. I recognized her face from somewhere. I she was in a picture Kloppman had.

"What year is it?" I asked quietly looking around the room.

"1901. Near the end of October if I'm not mistaken." She replied handing me the tea.

"Which lodge am I at?" I mumbled not realizing I was getting quieter.

"You're in 'hattan, dear." The woman said sitting in front of me. "The boys'll be coming back soon. They make a ruckus don't mind them. Now rest please, then you can head home."

I didn't know what to do. These portal people need to find a new pastime that doesn't involve messing with me.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Here's another chapter. I hope you guys like it. I own nothing of Newsies or anything that is brought up.

**Pendulums**

The woman's news made me even more restless. I was back but two years in the future. My mind was racing as footsteps echoed through the wooden structure. I could feel my stomach turning. How could this happen? As if it wasn't hard enough to attempt to get used to life in the twenty-first century. Now I'm thrown back into this. I saw Race's head pop into the doorway. HE seemed as shocked to see me as I was to even be in the lodge again.

"Hi Race." I managed to say past the lump in my throat.

"Yous is really he'e." Race said still in shock.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Fraid we got lots a new faces." Race said with a little smile.

"What happened to the old ones?" I asked getting up unable to bear sitting any longer.

"Jack went ta Santa Fe. Writes every once in a while. Skitt left ta go South. Not really sure where, but we get letters frum him too. Sume udders left to but ya pro'lly don' member them." Race said quietly.

I looked around and saw Mush heading up the stairs completely oblivious to me beign there. I looked through the crowd searching for blink when I didn't see him I made the mistake of asking.

"Where's Blink?" I asked confused.

"Blink? He…uh…maybe ya should follow me." Race said quietly heading back out the door. We walked a long ways till we came to a mostly empty field.

I followed Race till he stopped under a tree. I looked closer and there was a decent sized rock with only two words scratched on it. Kid Blink. I nearly fell over when I read it. Race caught me and hugged me. Probably the nicest thing he ever did.

"When…when did it happen?" I asked not taking my head off his shoulder.

"Last summer. He got sick. Doctor's didn' know what ta do." Race said quietly. I cried a lot more. Race took me on a walk when I stopped crying enough to not look depressed. I didn't pay much attention to where we were going till Race stopped me in front of the Lodge…in Brooklyn.

"I can't go in there." I whispered as new tears came down my face.

"Ya need ta talk to him. He's goin' crazy." Race said trying to push me through the doors.

"Race I can't." I said sternly.

"Ya came back." A voice said from the doors. I turned to see a much taller and older and sadder looking Spot.

"Didn't have much choice in where I landed." I said quietly starting to cry again. Sadness sucks.

"Ya came back. That's all that matters." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"I have a feeling I'm not supposed to stay for long." I whispered through my tears.

"Neva were suppose ta." He replied. "This is yours no matter where you are dough." He said latching a chain around my neck. I just closed my eyes and sighed. Note to anyone. Never fall in love in a different century. It hurts a lot when you have to leave. He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "They want ya back now I think." I turned to see a black hole waiting for me. "I'll find ya again. We all will." He said pushing me through.

The hum of a Prius told me I was back home. I sat in the alley that I was hiding in and cried some more. Still no fun. I faintly heard my name but why bother getting up. It was coming closer anyway. Eventually I would be found by someone. Before I knew it my prediction came true and I was found. I was pulled to my feet not too happy about the crying part of being found. I didn't care who found me though because I needed a hug like crazy, so by executive decision I evoked the power of hugs on my finder.

"Hey ya alright de'e?" A voice asked in my ear. I knew who it was just needed more hugs.

"Just fine." I whispered when my tears started to stop.

"Let's get ya home." He said pushing me off him his eyes seemed to catch something around my neck. I looked down and remembered the necklace. I stashed it under my shirt so it was out of view and let him walk me home in silence that he seemed to need.

(Pearl's POV)

Laurel hadn't told her friend about going out with the Racetrack look alike. She loved him and he seemed like the old one but more technology savvy. She knew she should have told her but she would have a panic attack. Laurel knew of Luna's chats with the Skittery look alike and Amy struggling to stay with her boyfriend. If Sid knew about her little sister and Jack number two her mind might explode. Laurel walked to the door and waited for an answer.

"Thank God. I should've known better than to take her out. Can you try to talk to her?" Sid's mother asked pushing her up the stairs not waiting for an answer.

Laurel went up the stairs and barged into the room to see her friend asleep. There was a small book on the nightstand that Laurel knew she hadn't seen before. Curiosity reined and she grabbed the book and started reading the pages. It talked about all they had gone through. The newest entry talked about how she saw everyone in 1901. Laurel felt her heart tighten when she read the words. She couldn't imagine how her friend took the news of Blink's death. Laurel put the book down and left the room quietly. She knew her friend needed time and everything would be fine. Laurel stayed for the lunch Sid's mom made on the delightful Saturday.

(Connor's POV)

Connor knew he had seen the necklace before. How had that girl, Sid, get it? he searched through the boxes of books they had brought with them. He found an old leather bound book that the spine was cracking on. Just then Connor's dad walked in with a newspaper in his hands.

"Why are you readin' that old book? Nothing in it but fairytales of a boy." He said quickly.

Connor opened the book anyways and saw the name on the inside cover. Spot Conlon. The book had been passed down since it was written. Connor wasn't sure how he was related to this Spot Conlon but he knew he was. He ran the book up to his room when he saw the necklace that was drawn in the top corner. He read the first line and knew something strange was going on. He read it over and over again.

'I promised I would find her, so I hope that whoever is reading this somehow makes her as happy as I wish I could have made her.'

He read past the other pages quickly remembering some of the things that he dreamed about. He finally reached the end of the book to a page ripped out. Connor scrambled down the stairs and searched through the boxes looking for the missing page that would end the tale, but there was no page anywhere in the boxes or the house. He fell back into his room reading the story again hoping it might make more sense.

(Nut Job's POV)

I refused to stay in the house any longer. I pulled clothes on and hitched a ride the New York way, walking. I just walked with 'On My Own' looping through the parts that I remembered anyway. I looked at stores not really looking and finally I went to painting to pottery. I painted the same cup for three and a half hours. I went to the Thai place not far from the pottery place and ate my lunch while my friends were in class learning. The Spot look alike walked past and our eyes met. Mistake number one. he walked in and sat down just as my food came, and suddenly I wasn't very hungry anymore.

"I'm Connor." He said quickly.

"Course your Connor…" I mumbled. "Sid." I replied coldly eyeing my food hoping he would leave.

"Can I see your necklace?" He asked reaching for the locket.

"NO!" I said sliding back in my chair not wanting him anywhere near what I had left of Spot.

"Sorry. Maybe…do ya wanna go to a movie?" He asked slumping back in his chair.

"Will it get you to leave me alone?" I asked harshly knowing it was rude.

"Maybe." He replied with a smirk that made me want to cry.

"Sure." I said quickly keeping myself from crying.

I ate my food quickly than we went to a movie. The theater was completely empty so we sat in the middle and watched the movie in silence. The credits started rolling and we stood up. Connor turned and faced me suddenly.

"Do you trust me?" He asked with the same seriousness that Spot did in Irving Hall before he went on the stage. I said the words before I could think.

"Yeah." I breathed out. Then he kissed me pulling me into him. I suddenly felt like I was back in Irving Hall. I wished I was back at Irving Hall. When he pulled away I felt like crying just because I wished he was Spot so much. Connor picked a piece of paper off the ground and I looked down to realize the locket was open. Anger was more powerful than anything. "You…you did that for a look at a necklace? What is wrong with you?" I screamed trying to get past him opening the folded piece of paper.

"You…you're Nut Job. Dat means…everything he wrote was true." He said staring at the piece of paper in awe.

"How do you know any of that?" I asked still in a rage.

He turned the paper so I could see what was on it. There in slightly faded pencil was one of the pictures of me Spot drew with a little note off to the side. 'Congratulations. You found her. Keep her close the universe could take her away any time.' I felt my breathing come faster as the dark room started to spin faster and faster. I ran not wanting it to be true, but somehow wanting it to be. Connor caught me though and hugged me not letting go.

"I promise I won' let ya go." He whispered.

"I wasn't supposed to leave him like that, not at all." I said blankly.

"I know I'm not Spot, but let me try ta make ya happy like he wanted. I was s'pposed ta find you. I know it." He said quickly.

"Alright." I said feeling the room slow. "Alright."

Connor and I spent the rest of the day together trying to get to know each other better. The sun was creeping down when a wave of familiar faces came and I couldn't help but smile. It was the old gang. The girls and the boys. I just smiled and my friends came running excited to see me with Connor. There was a flurry of words and confessions and I just smiled and nodded. He wasn't Spot. I knew that and he knew that, but he was what I needed and I wasn't going to throw it away like it was nothing.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: So this is a chapter to tie up the ends that were left hanging (a.k.a the boys in 1901). This is just to inform you guys a bit on how the guys coped. I own nothing of Newsies.

**Then They Were Gone**

The gapping black hole that no one seemed to notice shut taking away Spot's love and Racetracks only hope of ever seeing Pearl again. Race watched the place where Nut disappeared. Spot on the other hand was ready to hide in the lodge for a while. He was stopped suddenly by running into someone.

"I do apologize. I was not paying attention." A southern accent drawled the apology.

"It's fine." Spot said standing up to see who he ran into. He almost choked when he saw who was behind the accent.

It was a girl, but not just any girl. She looked like Nut. Maybe a little smaller in size but he could have sworn it was her in the maroon colored dress with a black sash and a hat to match it. He found her eyes and saw no recognition of who he was. To her, he was some rat in the street.

"Jaclyn!" Someone shouted around the corner with a similar accent. The girl looked over her shoulder then back. When a girl in a light blue dress with a similar black hat turned the corner Spot gave a sad shake of his head. This new girl looked like Pearl. Was this another test? "Jaclyn you ran off. Your father is furious and has threatened to send us back to Virginia. Who's this fine gentleman that claims your company?" The shorter girl asked looking Spot up and down.

"This is…well I don't recall asking his name." Jaclyn said looking back towards Spot.

"Oh…Spot. Spot Conlon." Spot said quickly "And dis is me friend Racetrack." he added as Race walked with his head down to Spot's side.

"Jaclyn Johnson." She replied extending her hand.

"Oh do go on and say your whole name. It's a fun little mouthful."The Pearl look alike said with excitement.

"I despise you, Rebecca Williams." Jaclyn said with a smile. "Jaclyn Holmes Grey Johnson. Happy you dreadful snake?"

"Quite. I'm Rebecca by the way." She said shaking Spot's hand happily then extending it to Racetrack that finally looked into her face.

"Lot a names for one girl." Spot said transfixed on memorizing her face.

"My family enjoys the burden of a name." Jaclyn said with a smile.

"Why ya have so many?" He asked not wanting the conversation to end.

"My mother's maiden name was Grey. She had a brother who fought for the South. When he died they sent his things. He had a journal and he spoke of a girl who seemed crazy, but she went to Bloody Lane like she knew there would be the place that needed help. One of his friends delivered his things and said he saw the girl help Nathaniel up before the North shot him. She was helpin' him back to camp when he fell. Said the girl tried ta save a dying man. Ran from the Northern boys, but they caught her. She didn't stop fighting though. Had ta carry her away getting' kicked and scratched. Her name was Jaclyn Holmes according to Nathaniel. Thus my rather large name." She finished as distant cries of the girls' name could be heard.

"I believe we need to take our leave. Pleasure to meet you boys." Rebecca said grabbing Jaclyn's arm and dragging her towards the shouts. Jaclyn looked back at the two boys watching them leave. She wiggled her arm free of her friends grip and ran back slamming into Spot with a kiss. He caught her holding her up till she let go of his neck.

"That's if I don't see you again." Jaclyn said with a smile and running back to her friend who seemed utterly shocked.

Spot felt his heart in his throat. This was different. She doesn't remember but he thought that she knew something. Race was worse off. He was trying not to panic but he was if he tried to or not. If those two were here than were the other girls? Spot found himself following the two girls as they moved away from the docks. He was deep within Manhattan when he found them in a house that could fit every newsies in Manhattan in it and still have room to spare.

"You are an impulsive creature Jackie. When you're father hears about you kissing that street boy he'll send us back so fast you can't even say I'm sorry daddy." Rebecca's voice floated over the back gate and to Spot. "But I must know. Why on earth would you do such a thing?"

"He had a…a familiar face. Like I knew him." Jaclyn said quietly as Spot edged closer.

"A familiar face of a Yankee. I guarantee he's a skirt chaser. All boys this far North are." Rebecca yelled.

"He seemed so kind."

"That's before you get killed in an alley."

"Handsome."

"Damn Yankee. He's already started to scrub your brain with his charm." Rebecca sighed heavily.

"Jackie!" A man's voice echoed through the backyard and the fence. "How dare you run off in such a large city? This isn't your home."

"I know daddy. I just…I needed to see everything." Jaclyn said quietly.

"We have a big day tomorrow. Go on and get ready for dinner." Jaclyn's father said with kindness in his voice.

Spot watched as she left the back yard to go into the house. He ran past the window trying not to be seen. He swung around the house and started walking down the street. He had barely made it past the front of the house when her voice came at his ears.

"Are you followin' me?" She asked. When he turned he was looking at her smiling face.

"Chasin' a dream is all." He replied not able to help the smile that came to his face.

"I'd like to hear of this dream. Must be terrible fun if I'm in it." She said coming down the stairs to meet him.

"Ain't to grand I don' think." She gave him a funny look and he realized how it must have sounded. "No I don' mean it like that. You is great but the dream don't add up as great." He said scratching the back of his head.

"This isn't getting ready for dinner." Jaclyn's father's voice said harshly. They both turned to see him staring at them with disgust.

"Daddy it ain't-" Jaclyn tried to explain.

"Inside now." He demanded.

"Yes daddy." She said walking back with her head down. When she reached the door she looked back and gave a weak smile.

"You young man need to stay away from my daughter. She's not just some girl you can have your fun with. She is a young lady who deserves more than a news boy could give." He said once he made it down next to Spot.

"Wasn't planning on having fun sir. Your daughter is…extraordinary." Spot said looking her father in the eye.

"I see you near her again and I will call the police." He said and turned around walking back to the large house.

"Never is easy is it?" Spot asked to the sky. When he looked at the house again he saw Jaclyn watching him. He took his hat off and did a little bow before walking back to Brooklyn planning on how to get her back not even thinking about the other girls that could inhabit the house.

AN: This is just a little chapter to tie up with the boys. I wasn't planning on having much more but if the masses demand it I'm sure it will be done, but for now this is the end. If you want more tell me and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
